Another Glitch, Another Adventure
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Another one of the Lab Rats is glitching again and this time it's Adam! The Davenports will risk everything to save him, but what will happen when it all boils down to Hapax having to destroy Adam? Mighty Med falls to ruin and there's nothing that can be done to stop it . . . or is there? A mysterious superhero whose identity is unknown just may be the key to saving the day.
1. Chapter 1: Strange Behavior

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Presenting the first chapter of my third Lab Rats/Mighty Med crossover "Another Glitch, Another Adventure"! This time the story is centered around Adam (if you've seen the trailer on my profile, you probably already knew that). :P**

**Hey Krane, since you aren't busy with anything IMPORTANT, will you pretty please do the disclaimer for me?**

**Krane: And who says I'm not doing anything IMPORTANT? **

**Well, let's see, you were blasted away by three bionic superhumans and you're completely powerless now so. . .what hobbies DO you have?**

**Krane: Um. . .uh. . .I. . .knit. . .**

**You're into knitting?**

**Krane: Uh. . .yes.**

**How about you do the disclaimer for me and then I can blast you out of your misery. . .again? :D**

**Krane: WHAT?!**

**-Pulls out blaster- Tick-tock. **

**Krane: PurpleNicole531 does not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Enjoy the first chapter. . .or not. **

**What did you say? –Engages blaster- **

**Krane: Uh. . .nothing! Gotta go!**

**Oh, no you don't! –Runs after Krane- **

* * *

**Chapter One: Strange Behavior**

* * *

"Okay, Janelle, see you Saturday at seven!" Leo said as Janelle walked away from him. Bree and Chase came up behind their brother and gave him an odd look.

"Janelle asked _you _on a date?" Bree asked, hardly believing it.

"No. . ." Leo denied. "_I _asked her on a date and she said yes!"

"She must have absolutely nothing to do this weekend." Chase remarked. Leo sent him a death glare.

"Hey! We like each other! Things are just moving slowly." Leo replied.

"Dooley! Chad! Brittany!"

All three siblings groaned as you-know-who walked up to them.

"Can't you ever just call me Leo? And for the last time, it's Chase and Bree!" Leo stated, pointing to his brother and sister.

"Whatever." Perry responded, not really caring. "I just thought you'd like to know that your brother is currently in the gym terrorizing the students and throwing dodge balls at them. That's my job!"

"Your job is to be our principal. . .or tolerable authority figure." Leo pointed out. "And why is Adam doing that?"

"I don't know! He's your brother! Not mine! So go in there and tell him to hit the road!" Perry exclaimed.

"A please would be-"

"GO!" Perry yelled, startling Leo, Chase, and Bree. The three siblings scrambled to the gym, almost running over each other.

"Great! Adam's bionics must be glitching and if he's glitching that must mean he's mad. . .really mad!" Chase stated as they entered the gym.

"Adam! Stop!" Bree told her brother, who was pelting a group of students with dodge balls.

Adam squashed the dodge ball in his hands and turned around, looking at his siblings with a menacing stare.

"Good luck!" Leo exclaimed, pushing Bree and Chase toward their brother. Both siblings looked at Leo annoyed.

Adam let out a roar as he ran at his brothers and sister, who barely had time to jump out of the way. He then ended up ramming into the wall, leaving an Adam-sized dent in it.

"Okay, that's just not cool." Leo commented.

"Why is he acting like this?" Bree asked.

"I don't know! But we can't let him cause any more damage to the school." Chase said. "We have to get him out of here and back to the lab."

"And how do you suggest we do that?!" Leo yelled.

"Well. . ." Chase began, but he was immediately interrupted by Leo.

"And don't even think of using me as bait!"

"Look, I'll use my super speed to confuse him and then Chase can knock him out." Bree replied, coming up with a plan.

"How do I knock him out?" Chase asked.

"I don't know! Throw a dodge ball at him!" Bree exclaimed. She then super sped around her brother, trapping him in a cyclone. Chase grabbed a dodge ball that was on the floor and launched it at his brother. A grunt was heard and Bree stopped her cyclone to see a now unconscious Adam lying on the floor.

"Mission accomplished!" She declared. "Now we just need to find a way to move him from here to the lab."

"Does anyone have a tow truck on them?" Leo asked, receiving looks from his siblings.

* * *

"Why does Adam have to be so heavy?!" Bree complained as her, Leo, and Chase were carrying their brother into the house, toward the elevator, and then down to the lab. "We need to stop feeding him Tasha's meatloaf!"

"At least my bionic arm makes things a little easier." Leo stated.

Chase let out a sigh of relief as they finally entered the elevator. He proceeded to do the honors and press the button. The elevator then began to move, going down to the lab.

"I hope Mr. Davenport can fix him." Bree replied. "Having a glitching brother in rage mode is not fun!"

"Once we get him into his capsule, everything will be fine." Chase assured his sister, patting her on the shoulder. "Don't worry."

Bree recoiled, giving her brother a look. "Who says I'm worried?" She asked, planting her hands onto her hips.

"Well. . .I just thought. . ." Chase began to say.

"We're here!" Leo announced as the elevator doors slid open, revealing the lab.

Bree groaned, realizing their journey was not over yet. "Great! Now we have to move Adam from the elevator into the lab!"

"At least we don't have to go as far. The trek from the school to the house was worse." Chase responded.

"Yeah! Here we don't receive weird looks from people who were thinking we were deposing a dead body." Leo pointed out.

"Whatever. Let's just get him into his capsule." Bree said, grabbing her brother's legs. Leo and Chase grabbed onto Adam's arms and proceeded to drag him into the lab.

"Hey kids!" Douglas greeted cheerfully. "Let me guess. You knocked your brother out and are now trying to hide his body right? Believe me, it doesn't work. I tried it once with Donnie. Mom was very upset when she found him stuffed in her closet. I still have the scar."

"We're not hiding our brother." Leo stated. "We found him going on a rampage at school and throwing dodge balls at the students. We brought him here to figure out what's going on and why he was acting the way he was."

"Oh!" Douglas exclaimed. "Well, let me help you!" He immediately ran over and helped his kids put their brother into his capsule.

Suddenly, the elevator doors slid open again and in walked Mr. Davenport. Upon seeing him, the three siblings immediately stopped what they were doing and ran over to him.

"Hey! Don't leave me hanging!" Douglas yelled as he was left to get Adam into his capsule by himself.

"Mr. Davenport! We need you to do some scans on Adam!" Chase said.

"Why?" Donald asked, curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, we think his bionics are glitching. We found him throwing dodge balls at students in the gym." Bree explained.

"Are you sure that was Adam glitching or Adam just being Adam?" Donald asked for confirmation.

"We know what we saw, Big D!" Leo insisted. "You have to believe us!"

"Alright! Calm down! I'll scan your brother and make sure he's not glitching and his bionics are in check." Donald responded, going over to the cyber desk and pressing some buttons.

"Well?"

"Everything seems to be okay. . .but I'll do some more research. Just to be safe." Donald stated, staring intently at the cyber desk. "Why don't you three go upstairs and take a break? I'll let you know if I find anything."

Bree, Chase, and Leo looked at each other hesitantly. They didn't want to leave their brother's side, especially after what happened in the gym at school. They were exhausted from carrying him home, but they didn't want to risk something horrible happening if they weren't there.

Donald noticed their hesitation and smiled. "Relax. He's fine, see?"

The three siblings followed their father's gaze and saw Adam sleeping soundly in his capsule, complete with drool and snoring.

"I do hope you're right." Bree said after a long uncomfortable silence. She and her brothers then left the lab, leaving Donald and Douglas to stay and watch over Adam.

Douglas sat down on one of the chairs and looked at his brother. "So, Donnie, what do you think is going on?" He asked, smirking.

Donald sighed, swiping his finger across the cyber desk. Multiple holographic screens popped up. Donald studied all of them and frowned. "I don't know." He replied. "But I have a feeling we'll be paying another visit to Mighty Med."

* * *

**End of Chapter One. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Need for Bree Speed

**Time for shout-outs!**

**BeautifulSupernova: Your wait is finally over! Thanks for reviewing!**

**daphrose: Haha! Yes, Krane knitting. Something you thought you'd never see, right? :D Thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter! I'm pretty good with adding humor to my stories. I'm happy they make you laugh! Thanks for reviewing! :) **

**Hmm, let's see who hasn't done a disclaimer for my crossover stories yet? Alan?**

**Alan: What?**

**You can do the disclaimer for me! :D**

**Alan: And what do I get out of it?**

**A new limited edition issue of People. . .Who Wear Sweater Vests. **

**Alan: You had me at sweater vests! PurpleNicole531 does not own Lab Rats or Mighty Med, Disney does. Is that it?**

**Yes, thank you. That will be all Alan. –Hands magazine- **

**Alan: Yes!**

**Onto the second chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Need for Bree Speed  
**

* * *

"Kaz! Stop stealing my shoes! Wear your own!" Oliver yelled at his friend who had taken his shoes for the tenth time that day.

"I can't." He replied. "I left mine at home."

"And why did you leave your shoes at home?"

"Because I forgot to put them on before I left." Kaz stated. "At least I remembered to put my underwear on." He checked to make sure he was wearing underwear. It turned out he wasn't. "Aw, man!"

"Okay, one: gross and two: stop Kazzing around!" Oliver exclaimed. "Horace is making us do extra work today and I don't want to get in trouble for not doing what I'm supposed to do."

"My brother didn't do what he was supposed to do and he didn't get into trouble." Kaz said.

Oliver gave him a doubtful look. "Is this the brother who is in jail?" He asked.

Kaz frowned. "I'm not sure. It may be Kavan or Kyle, but then again, those two are twins so I often get them mixed up."

"Moving on. . ." Oliver interrupted, getting tired of their unnecessary banter. "We need to keep working!"

"Boys!" Horace's voice called out. "I need you two to stop working!"

"Well, that was oddly on time." Kaz commented.

Oliver turned around to face the chief of staff. "What, why?"

"I just got a call from Donald Davenport. Remember when you two helped fix Bree and Chase's glitching?"

"Yeah, how could we forget?"

"Who are Bree and Chase again?"

Horace ignored Kaz's question and continued. "Yes, well, Adam is now glitching. Donald will be sending him to Mighty Med soon and since you two successfully fixed Bree and Chase's glitching, he trusts no one else, but you to fix Adam's. Can you do this job for me?"

"Absolutely, Horace. We'll do whatever it takes." Oliver replied.

"Same old thing." Kaz muttered. "When will something fun and exciting happen?"

Oliver looked at Kaz like he was crazy. "We watched Adam, Bree, and Chase turn evil and Skylar Storm and the Annihilator almost take over Mighty Med."

"Yeah, but that was months ago!" Kaz complained.

"Actually, it was two months ago." Oliver corrected his friend.

"Whatever." Kaz remarked. "It was still a long time ago!"

"Boys!" Horace interrupted the two friends' conversation. "I don't mean to intrude, but this is a hospital, not a party. You're supposed to be working, not chatting and having a good time!"

"Sorry, Horace, so when is Adam coming to Mighty Med to fix his glitches?" Oliver asked.

Horace looked at his watch. "Right now." He responded.

Seconds ticked by.

"Right. . .now!"

Minutes ticked by.

"Anytime now."

Kaz and Oliver looked at Horace confused.

"Yeah, Adam's not coming right now." Horace finally admitted.

* * *

An hour later, Bree, Chase, and Leo decided to go down to the lab and check on their brother. They hoped Adam was okay. . .or at least awake.

Donald had gone off to a meeting and Douglas had snuck into his brother's room, obviously setting up a prank for him. The lab was completely empty, minus the three siblings walking in.

"Adam?" Bree called out. There was no response.

"Is he even here?" Leo asked.

"Look!" Chase pointed at Adam's capsule – empty with no Adam inside.

Bree put her hands over her mouth and began to panic. "Oh no! Where did he go?!"

"I don't know!" Chase exclaimed, panicking along with his sister. ""Maybe someone broke in and kidnapped him!"

Bree crossed her arms and gave her brother a skeptical look. "Really, Chase? Really? There is no one in the world who would want to kidnap Adam."

Chase rolled his eyes. "I don't know where he would disappear off to! Do I look like a mind reader to you?"

"No," Leo said. "But I do know someone who can help us and will know where Adam is." He walked over to the screen on the wall. "Eddy! We need you!"

The emoticon pixelated onto the screen. "Oh look who we have here! 'Speedo', 'Smarty-Pants', and 'Weak-Link' decided to come pay a visit to me. How nice!"

"Cut it out, Eddy! This is serious! We need your help!"

Eddy eyed Leo suspiciously. "Oh? And what makes you think I'll help you?"

"Adam's not in his capsule. Where did he go, Eddy?" Chase asked.

Eddy smirked. "Who says I know?"

"You're a home security system! You're supposed to know!" Bree yelled.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you where Adam is." Eddy said, finally giving in.

"Great! Where is he?" Leo asked.

"Behind you!"

Bree, Chase, and Leo yelped as they were tackled to the ground. They looked up to see none other than their brother Adam.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Chase yelled.

"Haha! I so got you!" Adam laughed, enjoying his little prank. His siblings not so much.

"Adam! You weigh a ton! Get off of us!" Bree exclaimed.

"Yeah! I'm losing feeling in my legs. I got enough of that when my arm got pinned by a structure beam." Leo stated.

Adam nodded and stood up, dusting himself off.

"See? I told you he was behind you." Eddy remarked.

"Go away, Eddy." Chase said, swiping Eddy's screen, the emoticon disappearing.

"Adam, why did you attack those students with dodge balls?" Bree asked.

Adam looked confused. "What?"

"You were throwing dodge balls at the students in the gym. Don't you remember that?" Leo asked.

Adam shook his head, clearly not knowing what his siblings were saying. "No. I never did that. At least, I don't think I did." He replied.

"We saw you, Adam! You were glitching! How could you not know?" Chase yelled, getting interrogative.

Adam had a hurt look on his face. "Honest, guys! I really don't remember ever doing such a thing!"

Chase frowned, immediately regretting yelling at his brother. "Sorry, Adam. I didn't mean to be harsh."

"Aw, it's okay!" Adam put his arm around his brother. "But seriously, I have no idea what you guys are talking about."

"Yeah," Bree said. "We hear that a lot."

"This doesn't make sense." Leo piped in. "If Adam doesn't remember what he did in the gym, then does that mean he was being controlled by the Triton App?"

"That doesn't make sense either." Chase pointed out. "How could he have been under the Triton App? His eyes weren't glowing green."

Leo frowned. "I don't know. . ."

"We need to know what really happened with Adam back there." Bree replied. "And I think I know a way we can find out."

"How?" All three brothers asked in unison.

Bree smiled. "Call Mr. Davenport and Douglas. Get them here as soon as possible. We're going back to Mighty Med!" She announced.

"Sorry, Bree, I already beat you to it."

The four siblings turned around alarmed. "Mr. Davenport?!" They exclaimed in unison.

"And Douglas!" Douglas yelled, offended no one noticed his presence in the lab.

"You're back. . .earlier than we thought you'd be." Leo stated.

Donald nodded. "Douglas accidentally butt-dialed me and after hearing an explosion in the background, I decided I probably should cut the meeting short and head on home to see what happened and who 'Leoed' things up." He explained.

"Seriously?" Leo asked in disbelief. "That's still going on?!"

"I said sorry like fifteen times, Donnie!" Douglas defended. Donald sent his brother a glare.

"Thanks to you my bedroom – or should I say Tasha and I's bedroom – smells like popcorn and nuclear bomb now." Donald retorted.

Douglas stifled a laugh. "You gotta admit though," He said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "That was pretty funny, right?"

Donald flicked Douglas's hand away. "No." He replied, bluntly.

"Back on the topic at hand. . ." Chase interrupted. "Aren't we supposed to be going to Mighty Med now?"

"Yes, transportation is here!" Donald exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Ooh, what are we taking?" Bree asked, showing interest.

"You." Donald grinned, putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

Bree frowned and rolled her eyes. "Of course. . .we're taking the super-speed bionic girl!"

"Can I be on the bottom?" Douglas asked. "You know, because I'm sturdy. . .like a tree trunk."

"Are you as quiet as sturdy?" Donald remarked, annoyance in his voice.

Bree ignored her two fathers and proceeded to let Chase climb onto her while Adam reached for her hand. "Everybody grab a hand. It's going to be a rough ride." She commanded.

"Can I go to the bathroom first?" Leo asked. "I just had an extra-large glass of lemonade and I don't want to have any accidents involving soiled underwear during the five-second journey."

Bree sighed. "Go ahead."

Leo nodded and immediately ran to take care of business.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two. **


	3. Chapter 3: Attack of the Angry Adam

**Cap. Kayla (Chapter 2): Yes, Douglas is a tree trunk. Who knew? :P **

**Cap. Kayla (Chapter 1): Krane knitting! Haha! It is hilarious! Thanks for reviewing! :D **

**daphrose: Yes, Adam doesn't remember. Yikes, indeed! And yes, Horace always knows the right moment to make a grand entrance! :P Wow, really? There actually is going to be a Lab Rats/Mighty Med crossover? Not that I already knew. Ever since Mighty Med premiered, I always had a suspicion that those two would have a crossover! :D I wonder what the plot of it is. Wouldn't it just be epic if the plot was strangely similar to one of my three crossover stories? I'd be jumping for joy if that was the case! Well, we'll just have to see what happens! Thanks for the grammar suggestion and thanks for reviewing! :) **

**We have Gus here today, doing the disclaimer for this chapter!**

**Gus: PurpleNicole531 does not own Lab Rats or Mighty Med, Disney does. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Thank you, Gus! :D **

**Gus: Is now the right time to mention I snuck into your bedroom and went through your collection of dolls, ponies, and-**

**Haha! Okay! That's enough, Gus! Moving on! Haha! :D **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Attack of the Angry Adam **

* * *

Leo soon returned after his 'brief intermission' and Bree sped into Mighty Med, nearly startling half of the workers who weren't expecting the bionic girl to suddenly show up.

"Chase, you can get off my back now. I don't want to turn into the Hunchback of Notre Dame." Bree said. Chase climbed off his sister's back. She sighed in relief as she stretched her now brother-free back. "You are short, but you sure aren't light as a feather." She remarked. Her brother rolled his eyes.

"Douglas, you can let go of my hand now." Donald stated, who was starting to lose feeling in the hand his brother was grasping onto so tightly.

Douglas had his eyes closed and he was mumbling to himself. "Is it over? Are we there yet?"

"Open your eyes." Leo told the man. Douglas opened his eyes to find himself inside the hospital.

"Oh, we made it." He then let go of Donald's hand, which Donald was grateful for.

"Who knew you had such a grip?" He muttered as he examined his hand. "I think I might need this bandaged up. Good thing we're in a hospital."

"Kaz? Oliver? Horace?" Bree called out. "Are you here?"

"Hello Bree! Glad to see you and your family were able to come!" Horace's cheerful voice rang out. He walked over to the Davenports with Kaz and Oliver right behind him. "Now you say Adam is experiencing glitching?" He asked for confirmation.

Chase nodded. "Yeah, we know he wouldn't pelt a bunch of students with dodge balls if his bionics weren't glitching."

Adam looked at his brother. "How do you know I wasn't doing it for fun?" He asked.

Chase ignored Adam. "Can you help him?"

"Kaz! Oliver!" Horace yelled.

"We're right behind you, Horace." Oliver replied. Horace turned around to see the two boys.

"Oh, wonderful! Now please take Adam to the rec room and run some tests on him."

"What? We're doing tests now? I didn't even get to study!" Adam exclaimed horrified.

Oliver grabbed Adam's arm and led him toward the rec room. "Not that kind of test, Adam."

"Oh . . ."

Chase turned to look at Horace. "Any chance we can leave him here?" Everyone shot him dirty looks. He put his hands up in defense. "Hey! We were all thinking it!"

* * *

"Okay, Adam, tell me how this feels." Oliver said as he pinched Adam on the arm.

"Ow!" Adam yelled. "I'm awake! I'm not dreaming!"

"How about we check your reflexes?" Oliver suggested.

"Okay." Adam then punched Oliver in the arm. Oliver winced as he cradled his now injured arm.

"That's not what I meant! I didn't tell you to punch me!"

Adam shrugged. "Eh. Both means the same thing to me."

"Oliver, do we have a bionic chip scanner?" Kaz asked, looking around the rec room.

"Oh, I don't know. Does the device labeled 'Bionic Chip Scanner' answer your question?" Oliver asked jokingly.

"Haha, very funny." Kaz replied, reaching for the scanner. "Uh . . . do you know how to work this thing?" He asked. "Because I don't."

Oliver walked over to Kaz and snatched the scanner from him. "Let me see. It can't be that hard to use." He then searched the device for any buttons to activate it. "Ah, here we go. We just push this button and scan Adam's neck." Oliver walked over to Adam and placed the scanner on his neck. He pressed the button and the scanner beeped, flashing green. Oliver looked at the scanner to see the results.

"Hmm, looks like your bionic chip is working perfectly. No glitches or viruses." He concluded.

"What do we tell his family?" Kaz asked. Oliver shrugged.

"We'll tell them there's no glitching and whatever happened was probably a false alarm." He said. "Come on, Adam, let's take you back."

The two boys then brought Adam back to the center of the hospital, where his siblings and two fathers were waiting.

"So?" Donald asked. "What did you get?"

"He's perfectly fine." Oliver replied. "No glitching. His chip is working perfectly. Whatever happened was probably a false alarm."

"Didn't look false to me." Leo remarked. "Are you sure you checked him enough?"

Kaz nodded. "Of course! Have I ever been wrong?" Everyone stared at him, not responding. "Okay, has Oliver ever been wrong?" He asked, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Well, we trust you guys so . . . we'll believe you." Bree stated. "Come on, let's go back home."

Once again, Chase climbed onto Bree's back and everyone grabbed hands. Saying good-bye to Kaz and Oliver and thanking them for checking her brother, Bree sped out of the hospital.

* * *

"I'm still not convinced Adam's okay." Chase said as Bree, Leo, and him walked into the kitchen/living room area.

"What makes you say that?" Bree asked.

"Would you be in the gym throwing dodge balls at random students?"

"Well, no, but this is Adam we're talking about." Bree replied. "He roughhouses all the time and causes damage. It's just Adam being Adam."

"Yes, but would he go so far as to attacking students for fun?"

"No, but it's happened before. When Adam thought Alistair was Marcus 2.0, he hit him with a bunch of dodge balls. I'm sure Adam would do the same to you too."

Chase scowled. "It's not he would, he does!"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Shouldn't we be happy that there's nothing wrong with Adam? I think that's the important thing here."

"Who says there's nothing wrong with Adam?"

Bree glared at Chase. "That is not what I meant."

"Hey! I was joking!" Chase defended.

"Yeah, right." Bree stated. "Let's just move on and forget about the whole incident in the gym, okay?"

"Okay." Chase and Leo both said in unison.

Bree smiled, glad things had now cleared up. "Great, now how about we-"

_CRASH!_

"W-What was that?"

"Sounded like it came from the lab."

"Adam's down there! Let's go!" Bree yelled, wasting no time grabbing her brothers and super speeding into the lab.

"Oh no . . ." Leo mumbled as they entered the lab now turned into a wreckage scene. All three capsules were destroyed, the cyber desk was split in two, and Leo's Mission Specialist desk was nothing, but a pile of glass and metal. Even Eddy's screen was cracked, obviously punched into.

"Adam! What did you do?!" Chase yelled, not happy that their lab – their home – had been destroyed for the second time.

Chase received no response as Adam grabbed onto him and threw him across the lab.

"Chase!" Bree rushed over to her brother.

"W-What happened?" A dazed Chase asked as his sister helped him stand back up. "Are we in a spaceship?"

Bree rolled her eyes and slapped her brother on the cheek. "Chase! Snap out of it! We need you!"

"Ow!" Chase yelled. "Did you really have to do that?"

"Yes," Bree replied with no hesitation. "Now come on! We have to stop Adam before things turn horrible!"

"I think we're past that point." Chase commented, pointing to Leo.

"Why?" Leo muttered as he knelt down beside his smashed Mission Specialist desk. "Why did it have to be you?!"

"LEO!"

"Yes, sir! Uh . . . I mean miss!" Leo stuttered as he stood up, startled from Bree yelling his name.

"Use your bionic arm!"

"Uh . . . take this!" Leo exclaimed as he threw a light sphere at Adam. It flew over his head and left a burnt mark on the wall.

"Nice aim." Bree remarked sarcastically. "Okay, Chase, it's your turn!"

"To do what?" He asked.

"To do what brothers do best – getting into unnecessary, pointless fights!"

"I can't fight him! He's my-" Chase was cut off as he was knocked into the wall by Adam's heat vision.

"Fight!" Bree and Leo both yelled, taking cover behind what was left of the cyber desk.

Chase activated his bo staff. "Sorry, Adam, but you leave me no choice."

Adam smirked. "A glowstick? Is that all you got?" He then used his pressurized lung capacity on his brother. Chase struggled to stay still as he was being blown away.

"Chase!"

"Don't worry, I got this!" He assured his siblings. He then spun his bo staff around, using it to counteract the breeze pushing him away.

Unfortunately for Chase, Adam wasn't about to give up. A plasma grenade launched from his fist, hitting Chase in the chest and knocking him to the ground, his bo staff deactivating.

"Ugh! Adam!" He groaned. "Not cool!"

"We can't just stand here! We gotta help him!" Leo exclaimed as Bree and him ran over to stop their brother.

Bree activated her invisibility and snuck up behind Adam, tripping him and causing him to fall flat on his back. She turned visible again and looked down at him. "Adam, why are you doing this? We're your siblings! We shouldn't be fighting each other!"

"I don't have any siblings." Adam said, attempting to kick Bree, but she quickly sped away.

"Adam, what has gotten into you?" She asked, stunned. "How could you say that?"

"Yeah," Leo agreed. "I'd expect Chase to act like this, but definitely not you!"

"I'm right here!" Chase exclaimed, offended.

Adam stood back up, glaring at his siblings. "This lab will fall along with you." He stated, about to activate his blast-wave.

"Adam! No!"

But the blast-wave never happened. Adam collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Bree, Chase, and Leo looked at each other confused.

"Chase, do you have an explanation for any of this?" Leo asked, waving his hands around the destroyed lab.

"And that?" Bree added, pointing to her unconscious brother.

Chase shook his head. "No, but there's something definitely going on. Everywhere we go, Adam is causing destruction and using his bionics to attack other people. Plus, he's acting like . . . not like Adam. It can't be the Triton App and it's not Adam himself so . . ."

"So, what are you suggesting?" Leo asked.

"Maybe it's Adam's bionic chip. It could be possible a virus is affecting his bionics. They're taking over to the point where Adam has no control of what he does anymore."

Bree and Leo stared at Chase wide-eyed.

"But, how did it happen?" Bree asked. "And more importantly, how do we fix it?"

"I don't know." Chase replied. "But maybe Kaz and Oliver will have an answer."

* * *

"Oliver . . ." Kaz called his friend, who walked over to him.

"Yeah, Kaz?" Oliver asked. "What is it?"

"I don't think we used the bionic chip scanner on Adam."

"Why do you say that?"

Kaz showed Oliver the label of the device they used. "Because this says _fake _bionic chip scanner!"

"Oh no!" Oliver exclaimed. "This is bad!"

Kaz nodded. "I agree. What should we do?"

"Well, we should contact the Davenports and tell them that what we used on Adam wasn't really what we were using on Adam." Oliver replied. "But, before we do that, I need to have a word with the person who labels these because this is very misleading!"

At that moment, Horace came walking in, sticking a label on one of the equipment and walking out.

"I think I found that person." Kaz stated.

* * *

**End of Chapter Three. **


	4. Chapter 4: Under Pressure

**BeautifulSupernova: Yes, the labels at Mighty Med are very confusing. :P Here's your next chapter! **

**daphrose: Haha! Yes, Horace stop! Misleading labels only cause problems for everyone else! :D Here's your next update!**

**Jordan, it's your turn!**

**Jordan: To do what?**

**The disclaimer! :D **

**Jordan: Ugh, fine, if I have to. PurpleNicole531 does not own Lab Rats or Mighty Med, Disney does. **

**Enjoy the chapter! :) **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Under Pressure  
**

* * *

"Make way! Unconscious bionic superhuman coming through!"

Everyone moved out of the way as Kaz and Oliver zoomed through the hospital. Adam was on a gurney and the Davenports were right by his side, worry etched on their faces.

"Horace!" Oliver yelled. "We need you!"

Horace rushed over as Kaz and Oliver stopped the gurney. He looked at Adam, a frown forming on his face.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Adam attacked us." Leo stated. "He destroyed everything in the lab and almost destroyed us."

"He fell unconscious after the attack." Bree added. "We – I mean Chase – has a theory on what's going on with Adam."

Everyone turned to look at the genius bionic, who began to tell his part of the story. "It's not the Triton App or Adam himself." He said. "I think there's a virus affecting his bionic chip."

Horace stroked his chin, deep in thought. "Hmm . . . you could very well be right, Chase, but how did it happen? If I am correct, Kaz and Oliver scanned Adam with the bionic chip scanner and everything was normal."

Oliver put his hand up and spoke. "Actually, it wasn't the bionic chip scanner. It was a _fake _bionic chip scanner."

Everyone gasped dramatically. Immediately, the three siblings began to throw out possibilities on how Kaz and Oliver ended up using the fake bionic scanner on Adam instead of the real one.

"Sabotage?"

"Prank?"

"Murder?!"

Everyone looked at Leo, doubtfully. "I didn't know what else to say!" He defended.

"Or . . ." Oliver piped in. "Someone has been mislabeling the stuff." All eyes went on Horace.

He gasped, horrified. "How dare you accuse me of such a dastardly crime?!" He exclaimed.

"Horace, we saw you come into the rec room and mislabel the equipment." Kaz pointed out. Everyone nodded, agreeing with him.

"Wait . . . so it's not April Fools?" Horace asked. "Man, am I getting old. I can't even keep track of the time!"

"Hey everyone, what's going on?"

Everyone gasped dramatically (again) as Skylar Storm came in. Kaz looked at them annoyed. "Okay, we're done with the dramatic gasping!"

Chase stiffened at the sight of the superhero. "Skylar Storm? What is she doing here?"

"I temporarily live here?" She replied, confusion on her face.

"You tried to turn me evil!" Chase exclaimed, pointing a finger at her. "Wait, scratch that, you did turn me evil!"

"Technically, it was your sister that turned you evil." Skylar corrected. "Besides, the Annihilator's been defeated and I'm not evil anymore. I'm a superhero again. A superhero with no powers, but still a superhero."

"She's right." Oliver said. "Skylar's good again, so no need to worry about her turning anyone evil."

"Fine . . ." Chase gave in. "But I'm keeping an eye on you."

"Okay," Skylar stated, rolling her eyes. "So what's going on here?"

"We think Adam's bionic chip has a virus on it." Leo explained. "Thus, causing him to go out of control and attack people."

"And labs." Donald added. "Now we have to repair it again."

Douglas put his arm around Donald. "Don't worry, Donnie, the lab can be fixed! I'll even help you!"

"Yeah, uh, I think I'll pass." Donald declined.

"Why?"

"You blew up our lab."

"Oh, right."

"Horace, can you scan Adam with the _real _bionic chip scanner and see if a virus is affecting it?" Bree asked. Horace nodded.

"Of course." He replied. "Bionic chip scanner!" A worker came over to Horace and handed him the scanner. Horace frowned. "Real, not fake." The worker rushed off, embarrassed, and came back with the real scanner.

Horace grinned. "Thank you!" He then walked over to Adam and scanned his bionic chip. "Hmm . . ." Everyone stared at Horace, expecting an answer. "Chase is right."

"Yes!" Chase cheered. "Still perfect!" Everyone rolled their eyes at his comment.

"So, there's a virus affecting his chip. Let's fix it then." Bree stated.

"Yes," Horace agreed. "Where's the glitch-remover ray gun?"

"Wait . . . shouldn't you be using something that removes viruses?" Chase asked. "I don't think it's glitching that you're dealing with."

"The ray gun isn't only just for glitches. It can used on viruses too." Horace stated as a worker handed him the ray gun. Horace then zapped Adam with it.

"How do we know it worked?" Bree asked. "He's unconscious so . . ."

Horace grinned. "No worries! We'll just scan his chip again with the bionic chip scanner." He said, grabbing the scanner and scanning Adam's bionic chip.

"Oh, well this is not good."

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid we're dealing with a very tricky virus. Not even the glitch-remover ray gun can fix it."

Chase looked skeptical. "How about using the virus-remover ray gun? I'm sure you have one of those, don't you?"

Horace shook his head. "Nope, just the glitch-remover ray gun. The workers and I figured having one ray gun that fixes both glitches _and _viruses would be easier to handle than two separate ray guns: one for glitches and one for viruses. It's just in case someone has trouble deciphering between the two and accidentally uses the wrong one to fix the wrong thing." Everyone looked at Horace, eyebrows raised. "It has happened before." He said.

"Thanks for the explanation, but that doesn't help us in our current situation!" Chase yelled at the chief of staff.

"Chase, it's not nice to yell at someone for no reason!" Horace scolded. "Did nobody teach you that?"

Chase frowned, obviously not happy to have been scolded like a little kid. "I have a reason! It's to help my brother who's unconscious and figure out what's going on so we can stop him from attacking people and destroying places with his bionics!"

Bree patted her brother's back, trying to calm him down. "Easy, Chase, we all are worried about Adam and want to help him just as much as you do, but yelling and getting upset won't change anything, will it?"

Chase sighed. "No, it won't. Sorry, Horace."

"No problem." The chief of staff replied. "I completely understand!"

"If the virus on his chip can't be fixed, what will happen to Adam?" Leo asked, curiously.

"Well . . ." Horace said. "Adam will continue going on these 'bionic rampages' until . . ."

"Until what? Spit it out!" Leo yelled, getting frustrated like Chase was.

"Until . . . where's Adam?"

"Horace! Don't distract us; just tell us what will happen to Adam!"

"Well, what happened to Adam right now is that he just disappeared." Horace pointed out.

"What?!" Everyone turned around to see an empty gurney. Adam was nowhere to be found.

"He woke up and left!" Bree yelled, panicking. "Why?!"

"My guess is to attack people . . . again." Horace stated the obvious.

"Chase!" Leo grabbed his brother by the shoulders and shook him like a rag-doll. "Use your GPS! Track Adam! No, wait, better yet! Use your Override App on Adam! Tell him to come back here! Bring him back!"

"Yeah, Chase!"

"Do it, Chase!"

"Bring Adam back!"

"Come on, Chase!"

"Chase! Chase! Chase!"

"STOP!" Chase yelled, getting fed up with the demands. He pushed Leo away, who stumbled and was caught by Bree.

"Chase!" She exclaimed. "What was that for?!"

"I'm not doing anything! It's now your turn to do something about Adam! I battled him in the lab and that was enough! I'm done!" He yelled, storming out of the hospital. Everyone looked dumbstruck, especially Chase's family.

"What just happened?" Kaz asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to know too." Oliver agreed.

Bree sighed. "I think Chase just hit his breaking point." She replied. "And it's all our fault. We were pressuring him too much."

Horace placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Bree, why don't you and Leo go try to talk to your brother?"

Bree looked at Horace. "Are you sure? Wouldn't it be best to leave him alone? He's a little on the edge right now if you haven't noticed."

"Bree, Horace is right." Leo said. "We should go talk to Chase and apologize."

"Okay . . . but what about you?" Bree asked Horace.

"The rest of us will send out search groups to go look for Adam. Hopefully we find him before he destroys anything or hurts anyone."

Bree cringed at the thought of her brother – sweet, care-free Adam who wouldn't harm a fly – hurting someone. The idea sent shivers down her spine.

"Bree, come on, we have to go find Chase and talk to him." Leo stated, already going into the storage closet where the secret entrance into Mighty Med was.

"Alright, Leo, I'm coming." She said, following. Something told her that this wasn't going to be easy or go smoothly. She just hoped that her brother was willing to talk and not act so hostile toward them.

Two brothers lost in one day. What her luck.

* * *

**End of Chapter Four. **


	5. Chapter 5: Journey to Caldera

**TheMichiganWriter: Thanks! I see my stories as legitimate episodes too! That's the way I try to make them; it's more fun and exciting! :D **

**digitalgavuga: You'll find out where Adam went soon! It's a very familiar place! :) **

**daphrose: They'll find both of them, I'm sure! Adam is somewhere familiar . . . can you guess where? Eh, the chapter title kinda gives it away. Either way, you'll find out! :P **

**Cap. Kayla (Chapter 2): Yes, that is funny. Lol. **

**Cap. Kayla (Chapter 3): I don't know what will happen, but we'll have to see!  
**

**Cap. Kayla (Chapter 4): Here's your next chapter! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**We have some special guests doing the disclaimer for this chapter! Bionic soldiers! :D**

**Bionic Soldiers: PurpleNicole531 does not own Lab Rats or Mighty Med, Disney does. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Thanks, bionic soldiers! **

**Bionic Soldiers: Thanks, bionic soldiers!**

**Okay, you can stop that now.**

**Bionic Soldiers: Okay, you can stop that now. **

**Seriously, stop it!**

**Bionic Soldiers: Seriously, stop it!**

**STOP IT!**

**Bionic Soldiers: STOP IT!**

**GRRRRRRRRRR!**

**Bionic Soldiers: GRRRRRRRR! **

**That's it! I'm leaving this popsicle stand! -Walks off in frustration- **

**Bionic Soldiers: We need a new leader!**

**Adam: -Randomly walks in- I can be your new leader!**

**Bionic Soldiers: We have a new leader! **

* * *

**Chapter Five: Journey to Caldera**

* * *

Chase walked aimlessly through the regular hospital after he had stormed out of Mighty Med unexpectedly. He had his arms crossed and he was staring at the floor as he walked, his head full of thoughts.

_Maybe I overreacted a bit. It's just they were pressuring me too much! I couldn't handle it! I had to get out of there! _

_Don't you think you should go back there and apologize for running off like that? I'm sure they're very worried. _

_Who?_

_Your family, duh! _

_Like they care. They're probably too focused on finding Adam than me. _

_How do you know? And aren't you just as worried about Adam as they are? He's your brother. Don't you care about him?_

_Well, of course I do! I don't want him going on 'bionic rampages' and destroying anything or hurting anybody. _

_Then what do you think you should do? _

_I should go back and apologize and then help them find Adam. _

_Good choice! _

"Chase!"

Chase turned around to see his two siblings – Bree and Leo – running up to him.

"You guys came looking for me?" He asked surprised, which he shouldn't have been.

"Well, duh!" Bree replied. "Look, Chase, we're sorry for pressuring you. It's just you're the Mission Leader and even though we don't want to, we tend to rely on you to fix the problems that arise."

Chase smiled. "Wow, thanks, Bree. That's actually a really nice thing to say."

Bree smirked, playfully hitting her brother in the arm. "Yeah, just don't get used to it."

"Now that we got the apologies out of the way, can we _please _get back to the matter at hand – finding Adam before he causes more damage?" Leo asked, cutting the sibling moment short.

Chase nodded. "Right, I'll use my GPS to track him."

"You can do that?" Bree asked teasingly.

Chase shot her a glare. She smiled sheepishly and mouthed 'sorry' to him.

"Horace sent search groups to try to find Adam." Leo stated. "So far, there's been no sign of him anywhere."

"I got him!" Chase exclaimed, having located his brother. "He's . . . on Caldera?"

"Caldera?" Bree repeated. "Is that like some town or city or-"

"Skylar's home planet." Leo cut in. "Adam's on Skylar's home planet. But how did he get there?"

"I have no idea. That would be a good question to ask Kaz and Oliver." Chase said. "Or Skylar, if she knows anything."

Suddenly, Kaz and Oliver came out of the storage closet and ran up to the three siblings. They had panicked looks on their faces. "The wormhole generator is missing!" They both exclaimed.

"Wormhole generator?" Leo repeated. "Wait . . . that means-"

Bree gasped. "Adam stole the wormhole generator and used it to transport to Caldera!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kaz exclaimed, putting his hand up. "Hold the phone! Adam is on Caldera?"

Chase nodded. "Yup, I used my GPS to locate him."

"Then there's no time to waste!" Oliver said. "We have to go to Caldera before Adam destroys it!"

"Adam can't destroy a whole planet." Leo pointed out. "Can he?"

"We can't take the chance. We have to go get him." Oliver replied. "Are we all in?"

"Yes, let's go rescue Adam!" Bree cheered. She then stopped as a thought occurred to her. "Wait . . . how are we supposed to get to Caldera if Adam has the wormhole generator?"

"Skylar can create space portals. We'll just use one of those and . . . oh." Kaz stopped mid-sentence as he realized something.

"Oh?" Chase asked. "What does oh mean?"

"Oh as in Skylar doesn't have her powers anymore. She lost them again when she was turned back to good." Kaz answered. "Whoopsie. I forgot that little piece of information for a moment."

"Well, that's just great!" Bree exclaimed sarcastically. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Wait! I remember something!" Kaz said, a light-bulb going off. "Horace has a device that can create space portals. We'll just use that!"

"Great!" Chase beamed.

"There's only one problem."

"And what would that be?"

"We only have a limited amount of time before the space portal closes up . . . permanently." Kaz stated the bad news.

"There's always a catch!" Chase muttered unhappily.

"Well, it's worth a shot. Besides, it's for Adam, right?" Bree asked. Everyone nodded, agreeing.

"Then let's do it." Bree said, putting her hand out. Her brothers and Kaz and Oliver put their hands on top of hers. "For Adam."

"For Adam." They replied in unison, going back into Mighty Med to find Horace and the space portal device.

* * *

"Are you sure you all want to do this?"

"There's no other way. We have to."

"Then I guess I can't stop you." Horace stated, pressing the button on the device. A light shot out from it and a space portal appeared. "You have only thirty minutes to go on Caldera, find Adam, and come back. If you don't come back before time runs out, the portal will close. I will not be able to open it again."

"Don't worry, we'll be back before that happens." Oliver said, confidently.

"Are you all ready?"

All five of them nodded as they stared at the space portal in front of them.

"Okay, on the count of three . . ." Chase replied. They held hands as they got ready to jump into the portal.

"Three."

They closed their eyes, ready for the impact to come.

"Two."

This was it. It was now or never.

"One!"

Horace watched as the group disappeared into the space portal.

"Good luck." He said. "Be safe."

* * *

Nothing much happened when they went through the space portal. They jumped in and in the blink of an eye were on Skylar's home planet – Caldera.

"Wow . . ." Bree stared in awe. "Lots of red and . . . are those volcanoes?!"

"Yes," Oliver responded. "Caldera is famous for their volcanoes."

"Okay guys, we only have thirty minutes to find Adam and get out of here." Chase said, clearly in a hurry.

"And apparently no time to take some photos?" Leo asked in disbelief. "I guess I brought my camera for nothing!" He exclaimed, disappointed.

"It shouldn't be too hard to find Adam. Where would he go?" Kaz asked.

"Anywhere." Chase stated. "It's Adam!"

"Yeah, remember that one time at the grocery store, he wandered off and it took us a whole hour to find him." Bree said.

"That store was pretty big. We should've known he'd be in the aisle with the cat food." Leo replied.

"We can go down memory lane some other time." Chase said. "Right now we're going down 'find Adam before the space portal closes up' lane."

"That's a long title for a road." Kaz commented.

Chase glared at Kaz. "And there's no time for your useless, pointless comments!"

"Whoa, Chase, no need to get so tense and lash out!" Bree exclaimed.

"Sorry, it's just I want to find Adam before he causes destruction!"

Leo put his hands up in the air. "Really? Do you see anything on this planet that he can destroy?"

"He could fall into a volcano and die!" Chase pointed out.

"And why would Adam pull a Douglas?" Bree asked.

"I don't know! It's Adam! He's in a very unstable condition right now! Who knows what he'll do!"

Suddenly, a girl in a snowsuit who looked exactly like Skylar walked up. "Hey, what's with all the commotion?" She asked.

"Skylar? What are you doing here? Wait, how did you get here? Did you tag along and gone through the space portal with us?" Chase immediately began interrogating the Skylar look-alike.

"I'm not Skylar. I'm Emily." The girl replied.

"What?" Chase asked, confused.

"All the girls look the same on Caldera." Oliver explained.

"Oh . . ." Chase then had an idea. "Hey, have you seen anyone come here through a wormhole?"

Emily titled her head as she began to think. "Uh . . . I think I saw a tall boy come here through a wormhole."

"Great! Do you know where he went?"

"I saw him run toward the cave Hapax dwells in." Emily responded, pointing in the direction of the cave.

"Hapax? Who's he?" Chase asked. He looked at Kaz and Oliver for an explanation.

"He went to Hapax? That can't be good!" Kaz stated.

"Care to tell me why that isn't good?" Chase asked, getting slightly annoyed by not knowing what is going on and who this 'Hapax' person was.

"No time to explain! We have to go to that cave now!" Oliver exclaimed. Immediately, everyone ran off, leaving Emily behind.

"Bye!" She called out to them, cheerfully.

* * *

**End of Chapter Five. **


	6. Chapter 6: Gone Like the Wind

**Cap. Kayla: Yes, that was really funny! Here's the next chapter! **

**TKDP: Skylar may or may not make an appearance. We will have to see! **

**digitalgavuga: You'll find out everything in this chapter! **

**daphrose: Yes, it would be bad. And Emily! I just had to put that in there! :D **

**Leo Corp: Thanks! You'll find out what happens next in this chapter! :) **

**Time for the disclaimer! Hapax, you may do the honors!**

**Hapax: PurpleNicole531 does not own Lab Rats or Mighty Med, Disney does. Enjoy the chapter! **

**What he said. :P **

* * *

**Chapter Six: Gone Like the Wind  
**

* * *

Bree, Chase, Leo, Kaz, and Oliver had arrived at the cave at the right moment to see Adam attacking someone who looked exactly like Alan, but was most likely not him. By now, the Lab Rats had figured out that they were going to run into many surprises, such as look-alikes, while on this planet.

"Who is that?" Chase asked, pointing to the Alan look-alike.

"That's Hapax. He used to be the Annihilator's mentor and taught him how to use his powers." Oliver explained.

"Really?" Chase asked, surprised. "What happened?"

"The Annihilator eventually turned evil and became a supervillain."

Everyone watched as Hapax was struggling to fight against Adam, who kept shooting heat vision at him.

"Is it just me or is Adam more powerful now?" Bree asked, noticing the increased intensity in her brother's bionic abilities.

"It must be the virus on his chip. It's maxing out his bionics. We have to stop this before someone gets hurt!" Chase said.

Suddenly, Hapax failed to dodge one of the lasers, hitting him in the chest, and causing him to fall to the ground. That was everyone's cue to step in and take immediate action.

"Adam! Stop!"

The bionic superhuman turned around and glared at the five newcomers who interrupted the battle.

"Kaz, Oliver, you two go check up on Hapax." Chase instructed. "The rest of us will take care of Adam." He then got into a fighting stance, along with Bree and Leo.

Kaz and Oliver nodded, running over to Hapax, who was lying on the ground defeated. They immediately grabbed onto his arms and helped him sit up.

"Hey Hapax!" Kaz greeted cheerfully as if he had known the superhero forever.

"Who are you people? Do I know you?" Hapax asked, confused and weary from the fight he just had with Adam.

"Who we are doesn't matter right now." Oliver replied. "What matters is that we are here to help you."

Hapax smiled. "Oh thank you! I don't think I could've kept it up much longer."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Kaz asked.

"Of course. I was just sitting in my cave minding my own business when this guy decided to drop by and start a fight with me. I don't know what I did that provoked him to do so. He just came in here and started attacking me. I kept trying to ask questions, but he won't talk."

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked, concerned.

"I'm a little shaken up and battling that guy really drained me." Hapax responded. "I'm surprised by how powerful he is!"

"This is getting out of control." Kaz stated, a frown on his face. Oliver nodded, agreeing. For once, his best friend was right.

Meanwhile, the three siblings – Bree, Chase, and Leo – were confronting their brother, Adam.

"Look, Adam, we don't want to fight." Bree said.

"She's right, Adam. You can either come with us peacefully or we'll have no choice, but to use force." Chase stated.

Adam didn't respond. Instead, he activated his blast-wave, slamming his brothers and sister into the wall.

"That's it!" Leo exclaimed, standing up. "I'm going all out in here!" He then formed a light sphere in his hand and launched it at Adam, who went flying to the other side of the room.

"Leo!" Bree scolded. "We don't want to attack him!"

"Well, he attacked us first!" Leo protested. "I was just defending myself!"

Chase activated his laser bo and walked over to Adam, pointing it at him threateningly. "We've had enough of this, Adam. Stop attacking and just come with us. We want to help you."

After a few moments of silence, Adam finally nodded. Chase smiled and deactivated his laser bo, holding his hand out for his brother to grab. Adam took it and stood up.

"I'm glad you've finally-" Chase didn't get to finish his sentence as Adam punched him in the stomach, sending him collapsing to the ground in pain.

"Chase!" Bree immediately went to her brother's side, making sure he was okay.

"Bree . . ." Chase looked up at his sister in a daze. "His super strength . . . it's stronger."

"Take it easy, Chase. That blow really knocked the wind out of you." Bree said, helping her brother get back up on his feet again.

Adam then held up the wormhole generator, getting ready to activate it and make his escape.

"Oh no!" Chase exclaimed, pulling out of his sister's grip, who stared at him surprised. "I'm not letting him get away again!"

"Chase! No!" Bree yelled at her brother to stop, but it was too late. Chase had ran over to Adam just as he pressed the button on the device and in the blink of an eye, the two brothers were gone.

Bree and Leo stared at the spot where Adam and Chase had just disappeared. Their mouths were wide open in shock and none of them said a word.

"What just happened?" Leo asked, breaking the silence.

"I really don't know." Bree responded. "This is bad." For all she knew, they could've transported themselves to their own demise.

"Guys!"

Leo and Bree looked up alarmed to see Kaz and Oliver dragging an unconscious Hapax over to them.

"Hapax is weak from his battle with Adam and he fell unconscious. We have to take him to Mighty Med right away." Oliver stated.

Bree gasped, realizing something. "The space portal! Do you think it's still open?"

"I hope so. We have to get out of here while we still can." Kaz said, urgency evident in his voice.

Immediately, everyone rushed out of the cave, heading to where the space portal was. Bree faltered behind and looked longingly at the cave. "What about Adam and Chase?" She asked. She was worried about her brothers and didn't want to leave them when there was the possibility they were in serious danger and needed help.

Leo stopped and looked at his sister. "We'll figure something out later, Bree. For now, we have to get back to Mighty Med and help Hapax."

Bree frowned and stared at the ground. "Okay." She mumbled.

Leo sighed and walked over to his sister, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him sadly.

"Leo?"

Leo sent Bree a reassuring smile. "Wherever they are, I'm sure they'll be okay. We'll find them and bring them back soon. I promise."

Bree nodded, a smile spreading across her face. "Thanks, Leo."

"No problem." He replied. "Now come on. The others are waiting." He took his sister's hand and the two of them ran over to the space portal. Kaz and Oliver were standing by, panicked looks on their faces.

"What's going-"

"Hurry! Ten seconds until the portal closes! We have to go! NOW!" Oliver yelled as he and Kaz were shoving the unconscious Hapax through the space portal.

"This is more difficult than I imagined." Kaz huffed as Hapax's body was stuck halfway into the portal.

"Five seconds!" Oliver screamed, his eyes wide in horror. "We're not going to make it!"

"Step aside, children. Let a professional handle this." Leo said as he used his bionic arm to push Hapax fully though the space portal.

"Finally!" Kaz sighed in relief. He then pushed Leo away and jumped into the portal.

"Hey! Hey! It's not nice to push people!" Leo scolded, offended. However, the others paid no attention and ignored him as there were more important matters at hand.

"Let's go!" Oliver exclaimed, going through the portal next.

Bree rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Move it!" She yelled, grabbing Leo's non-bionic arm. He yelped in surprise as the two of them jumped through. The space portal then began to shrink and close up, leaving Bree and Leo barely enough time to go through it before it completely disappeared.

* * *

**End of Chapter Six. **


	7. Chapter 7: Hapax's Cure

**TKDP: Thanks! I haven't thought of any other crossover ideas yet. I may or may not do more after this one, but we'll see! If any more ideas pop up, I'm sure I'll make another crossover story. **

**daphrose: Haha, exactly! Chase is definitely doomed! Hopefully his family comes to his rescue (and Adam too of course!) **

**Cap. Kayla: You'll find out what happened to Adam and Chase soon! **

**Hey Horace, it's your turn to do the disclaimer! **

**Horace: PurpleNicole531 does not own Lab Rats or Mighty Med, Disney does. Also, I love bridges! **

**Yes, Horace, we already knew that. Enjoy the chapter! :D **

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Hapax's Cure **

* * *

Donald and Douglas were informed via Horace that Bree, Chase, Leo, Kaz, and Oliver had gone through the space portal to Caldera where they hoped to find Adam. Skylar and Alan had arrived in the rec room later on, learning about the news as well. It was now Donald, Douglas, Skylar, Alan, and Horace waiting anxiously for the five (hopefully six) to return from their journey.

"Time is running out." Horace had stated, glancing at the gradually shrinking space portal. No one responded. They were too caught up in their thoughts to make a comment.

Suddenly, five figures popped out of the space portal and fell onto the ground just as it closed up. Everyone immediately rushed to their aid, helping them up.

"Oh what a relief! You made it!" Donald exclaimed, feeling a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "We were worried there for a while."

"Sorry about that. We ran into a few . . . problems." Bree replied, biting her lip.

Douglas raised an eyebrow. "Problems? What do you mean?"

"Well . . ." Bree chucked nervously, looking at Leo for an explanation. The boy opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Guys, what's going on?" Donald asked, suspecting something was up. He then noticed the absence of two certain bionic superhumans. "Where's Adam and Chase?"

"See, that's the problem. Uh . . ." Bree began.

"They disappeared into a wormhole!" Leo blurted out.

"What?" Douglas asked, his voice rising. "And you didn't stop them?!"

"It happened all so fast we weren't able to!" Bree said. "We're sorry."

"It's not your fault. We'll find them later. Let's just hope they're okay." Donald replied, putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder reassuringly.

"Are you two okay?" Skylar asked Kaz and Oliver, grabbing their arms and pulling them up to their feet. Both boys nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I might have bruised my butt, but other than that, I'm perfectly okay!" Oliver responded cheerfully.

Alan looked upset. "Where were you two?!" He yelled. "Why didn't you bring me along?!"

"Uh, we were on Caldera trying to find Adam and it's probably best you didn't come with us." Kaz told him.

"Why?"

"Because of that." He pointed to the unconscious Hapax.

Alan's mouth dropped open in shock. "You two got me a stunt double?!"

"No . . ." Oliver said. "That is Hapax, a superhero, who coincidentally looks just like you."

"Oh, well then this was boring. I'm outta here." Alan stated, walking out of the rec room.

Skylar looked at Kaz and Oliver. "So, did you find Adam?" She asked.

"Yes, but he disappeared again along with Chase." Oliver replied.

"Chase is gone? Yes!"

Kaz and Oliver stared at Skylar with wide eyes. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. She immediately realized her mistake.

"Uh . . . I mean that's terrible!" She said, making a sad face, which was obviously fake.

"Why don't you like Chase?" Kaz asked curiously.

"It's not that I don't like him." Skylar insisted. "It's just that he's extremely annoying and trapped me in a forcefield for no reason."

"You were evil and you were attacking him!" Oliver pointed out.

Skylar shrugged as if it was no big deal. "So?"

Horace cleared his throat, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "I don't mean to interrupt, but can one of you tell me why Hapax is here and why he is unconscious?"

"Hapax became Adam's next victim in one of his rampages. He's very weak and he needs medical attention immediately!" Oliver explained.

"Let's get him out of here quickly." Horace said, rushing out of the rec room to get some doctors to assist.

"We have to go help Hapax. Will you be okay without us?" Oliver asked, looking at the Davenports.

"Yes, we're going back to the lab. We'll use the cyber desk to track Adam and Chase's chips and locate where they are. If Bree super speeds to their location, we can hopefully bring them back safe and sound." Donald replied.

Oliver nodded. "Good luck." And with that, he and Kaz left the room as some doctors came in with a gurney, proceeding to set the superhero on it and wheel him out.

* * *

Bree super sped her family back to the lab, where Donald immediately went over to the cyber desk to locate Adam and Chase's bionic chips.

"I found them!" He announced. "They're somewhere called . . . the Domain?"

"What is that? A battle arena where superheroes and supervillains go to compete against each other in some type of tournament?" Everyone stared at Bree. "What? Does it not sound like that?" She asked.

"It's not that." Leo said. "It's the fact you said something like that."

Bree smirked. "Hey, there is a little bit of nerd in me too. I just don't let it out much."

Douglas rolled his eyes. "Whatever this 'Domain' place is, we have to go there and get Adam and Chase. Bad things happen when those two are alone together."

"Douglas is right." Donald stated. He paused. "Saying that just left a bitter taste in my mouth."

Douglas smirked. "Well, I do have that effect on people."

"Moving on . . . we should probably get going right away. Before any brother battles happen and someone gets hurt. Or worse . . . Spike comes to pay a visit." Donald said.

Bree raised an eyebrow. "Adam couldn't activate Spike, could he?"

Leo stared at his sister, shocked. "Are you serious? Of course he can! Adam has activated Spike numerous times! Remember that girl Sabrina and-"

Bree put a hand up to stop her brother. "Okay! I got it!" She exclaimed. "Don't forget you've activated Spike too."

"When?"

"Does that talent show at school ring a bell?"

"Oh . . . right."

"I hate to break up such a wonderful conversation, but we really should be going now!" Donald yelled.

Bree sighed. "Fine, hop on." She knelt down so Leo could get on her back while Donald and Douglas both linked arms with her.

"Let's hope this Domain isn't a battle arena because that would not fare well for Adam and Chase." Leo replied.

"I sent the coordinates to your chip, Bree." Donald stated. "You should now know where to go."

Bree nodded, smiling. "Thanks, Mr. Davenport. Let's go!"

_WHOOSH!_

* * *

"Thanks for your help, Kaz and Oliver." Horace told the two boys. "Hapax's vital signs are much better now and he should be waking up soon."

"It was our pleasure, Horace." Oliver replied with a smile. "After all, that's what we do here at Mighty Med!"

_Ding!_

Kaz grinned, rubbing his hands in anticipation. "Ooh! My ramen noodles are ready!" He then ran off to get his food.

"What happened?" A groggy Hapax asked as he regained consciousness.

"You were in critical condition for a while, Hapax, but thanks to us you were saved! I suggest a bit more rest and taking it easy before you go back to Caldera." Horace told the superhero.

"Hmm . . . yes . . ." Hapax murmured. "I was very weak, wasn't I?"

Oliver nodded. "Yes, you were."

"It was all because of that boy – Adam was it? He just barged into my cave unannounced and started attacking me! He was very powerful too . . . unlike any other I've seen before."

"We're sorry for not coming sooner." Oliver apologized.

"That's alright." Hapax said. "I am just happy you came at all! If not . . . well . . . I don't want to think about what would have happened if you didn't."

"Hapax?"

The superhero looked up at the boy. "Yes?"

"Adam is bionic. He has a chip implanted in his neck that has been corrupted by a virus. None of us here at Mighty Med can fix it. Can you?"

Hapax thought about it for a moment. He then responded. "A virus you say?"

Oliver nodded again. "Yes."

"There is one thing I could do that would get rid of the virus on Adam's chip, but it's pretty risky."

"Please, Hapax," Oliver pleaded with the superhero. "At this point, we'll do anything! We just want to fix Adam before he causes more destruction."

"Fine, I have the ability to absorb powers and other type of energies. I could possibly absorb Adam's bionics and eliminate the virus."

"But won't that leave Adam without his bionics?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, but it may also leave Adam . . . well . . . dead." Hapax replied.

"What?"

"If Adam's bionics are absorbed, his life force may be too. I have a cure, but like I said, it's very risky. It could leave Adam alive without his bionics or Adam dead with no bionics at all."

"Oh no . . . this is bad." Oliver stated. "I have to tell the Davenports! They need to know this immediately!" He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

_Hi! This is Bree! I can't talk right now. Leave your name and number and I'll call back as soon as possible. TTYL! _

"Bree, it's Oliver! I need to tell you something important! It's urgent! Please call back." Oliver sighed as he ended his message. He attempted to call Leo, but received no answer. He eventually hung up and turned to look at Horace.

"Horace, can I leave early? I really need to find them . . ."

Horace nodded. "I understand! Go!"

Oliver grinned. "Thanks!" He then left the hospital just as Kaz came back with his bowl of ramen noodles.

"Hey, where did Oliver go?" He asked, seeing his friend had disappeared.

"He went to find the Davenports." Horace said. "He had something important he needed to tell them and-"

Kaz looked at Horace bewildered. "He left without me?!" He dropped his bowl of noodles and ran after his friend. "Wait for me, Oliver! I'm coming with you!"

Horace looked down at the mess of broken bowl pieces and ramen noodles on the floor. "Anyone here with cleaning powers?" He asked, earning stares from the superheroes and workers in the hospital. "No? Okay." He then walked off to find the cleaning supplies and take care of it himself.

* * *

**End of Chapter Seven. **


	8. Chapter 8: The Domain

**Writer207: Thanks for reading and reviewing! You're an amazing writer as well and I love your stories too! **

**TKDP: I'm glad you thought the chapter was funny! I read your response to my review in your story. I'm glad you like my stories! :D **

**daphrose: Yes, the Davenports definitely have a tough decision to make! You'll find out what happens soon! **

**LrLover444: Thank you! I'm glad you like my stories! :D **

**Skylar Storm will be doing the disclaimer for this chapter! **

**Skylar: PurpleNicole531 does not own Lab Rats or Mighty Med, Disney does. Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Domain **

* * *

"This is the Domain?" Bree asked as they reached their destination – a regular looking building with an open sign on the door.

Leo grinned as he pressed his face against the door, looking inside the building. "It's a comic book store!" He exclaimed gleefully. "I can finally complete my collection of superhero action figures!"

Donald grabbed Leo by the shirt and pulled him away. "Oh no! We're not here to buy stuff. We're here to find Adam and Chase." He told the boy.

Leo's grin did not disappear. "Okay, but can I buy stuff afterwards?" He asked hopefully.

Donald rolled his eyes, not responding.

Bree groaned. "Come on! Let's get this over with!" She opened the door and all four of them entered the store.

"Whoa . . ." Leo's eyes widened as he stared amazed at all the superhero merchandise and comic books in the store. "This is so cool!"

The store was close to empty besides a brown-haired boy with glasses sitting on the couch in the middle of the room, a blonde-haired girl playing some sort of video game, and two men standing behind the cashier's desk.

"I don't see them." Bree stated, disappointment in her voice.

"They have to be here! They couldn't have left in the matter of five seconds!" Douglas pointed out.

"Well, they aren't here now." Donald said, frowning. "Maybe we should ask somebody if they've seen them or know where they went."

Suddenly, the brown-haired boy with the glasses caught sight of the Davenport family and immediately walked over to them. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help overhearing you were looking for someone."

"Yeah, we are. Do you know where they might be?" Bree asked.

"By any chance, are you looking for a tall boy and a spiky-haired boy?"

Donald's face brightened up. "Yes! Have you seen them?"

The boy shook his head. "Sorry, no, but I do have a favor to ask of you."

"And what would that be?"

The boy reached into his backpack and pulled out a giant jar of mayo. He then handed it to Bree.

"Ah, thanks! My backpack is so much lighter now!" The boy replied.

"Why did you have a jar of mayo in your backpack?" Leo asked.

"More importantly, why did you hand it to me?" Bree asked.

"So now I have only one jar of mayo in my backpack. Two jars just make it so heavy."

"I can already tell you're a weird kid." Douglas remarked.

"I get that a lot!" The boy stated, grinning.

"Okay, so you do or don't know where Adam and Chase are?" Donald asked, getting slightly irritated with this kid's shenanigans.

"Who are Adam and Chase?"

"The tall boy and the spiky-haired boy that you just mentioned!"

"Oh, I didn't see them, but my friend Jordan over there might know where they are." The boy said, pointing to the blonde-haired girl playing a video game.

"Yes! Just cut off that unicorn's head!" She exclaimed happily. "Aww . . . its blood is made of rainbows!"

"I think we'll pass uh . . ."

"Gus."

"Gus. Right."

"Well it was nice meeting all of you, but I have to go! Enjoy the jar of mayo!" Gus replied, walking out of the store.

"Uh, thanks. Nice meeting you too." Bree responded, setting the jar of mayo down on the floor.

"I already regret coming here." Donald commented.

"Hey, why don't we ask those two over there?" Leo asked, pointing to the two men behind the cashier's desk.

"Worth a shot. Besides, what do we have to lose?" Douglas asked.

"We already lost something. Adam and Chase!" Bree blurted out.

The family walked over to the cashier's desk. "Excuse me . . . what the heck?!"

"Hello! How may we help – it's you!"

"Wallace and Clyde, I presume?" Bree asked. "I remember you. You were part of the Annihilator's supervillain army that tried to take over Mighty Med."

"And you were those bionic superhumans that defeated us." Wallace stated.

"I thought you were locked up in Mighty Max. What are you doing here?"

"I assure you, we're no longer supervillains. That boy, Oliver, reformed us. We are now back working at the comic book store that my brother Clyde and I own."

"Yes, we're living the dream." Clyde added.

"Wait, you own this place?" Leo asked. "Wow. Two supervillains who own a comic book store. Who'd have thought?"

"Anyways, how may we help you?" Wallace asked.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase. We're looking for two boys." Donald told the twin brothers.

"Kaz and Oliver? They're not here right now. They should either be at Mighty Med or-"

Bree cut Clyde off. "Not those two boys! Adam and Chase! My brothers! We tracked them here! Where are they?"

Wallace stroked his chin thoughtfully. "The dumb one and the annoying one? Hmm . . . we may know where they are."

"And we may not know where they are." Clyde added.

Donald frowned. "Listen here, we have no time for your mind games. My oldest son is glitching and we need to find them before something bad happens. So just tell us where they are!" He exclaimed, annoyed.

"Fine, fine, we'll tell you, but it's going to cost you." Wallace told the man.

Donald sighed and pulled out his wallet. "Okay, how much? I'm a billionaire so-"

Wallace and Clyde's eyes widened. "Billionaire?!" They repeated. "Donald Davenport? Billionaire tech mogul at Davenport Industries?"

"That would be me." Donald replied, a smirk on his face. "Glad to see I'm well-known."

"No one cares." Bree remarked, rolling her eyes.

"Sure, everybody knows Donnie, but do they know Douglas? The younger brother of said billionaire tech mogul? Of course not!" Douglas complained, shaking his head.

"We'll tell you the information you want to know . . . if you buy some merchandise from our store." Clyde explained.

Leo turned his head to stare at his father. "Big D?"

"Go ahead, Leo. Buy whatever you want. Everything here looks cheap anyways."

Leo grinned before he ran off to buy whatever superhero thingamabobs he wanted.

Bree groaned. "This will take forever!"

"My son is buying your cheapo superhero junk from your store. Now will you tell us what you know about Adam and Chase?" Donald asked, impatiently.

"I guess." Wallace replied. "Okay, so here's what we know."

"Bree! Leo! Donald! Douglas!"

The family (minus Leo, who was entranced in all the merchandise at the moment) turned around to see Kaz and Oliver run into the store.

"What are you two doing here?" Bree asked, surprised. "How did you find us?"

Oliver held up his phone. "GPS. I tracked you." He answered. "Listen, we came here because we have something important to tell you."

"Yeah, well can it wait?" Douglas asked, annoyed. "Wallace and Clyde were just about to tell us where Adam and Chase are."

"It's about Adam!" Kaz exclaimed. This immediately caught the Davenport's attention.

"What about Adam?" Donald asked.

"Hapax can cure Adam of his glitching, but it comes with a price."

"Does everything come with a price now? Okay, how much does he want? Three thousand? Five thousand?"

Oliver shook his head. "Not that kind of price! Hapax can use his powers to absorb the virus from Adam's chip, but . . . it could leave him without his bionics."

"What?"

"Or worse . . . dead." Kaz added.

The Davenport family remained silent as they let this information process through their head.

"Adam . . . without bionics or dead." Bree repeated. "I don't know what to say."

"There's a third option." Oliver stated. "Leave Adam with the virus and continue having him go on rampages and destroy everything."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Bree shook her head. "That's even worse."

"Worse than Adam being de-mmfph!" Kaz's voice was muffled as Oliver put his hand over his mouth.

At that moment, Leo came back over, his arms full of superhero action figures. "Hey guys, what'd I miss?"

"Well, Kaz and Oliver just told us Hapax can cure Adam, but it'll either leave him without bionics or dead." Bree told her brother.

Leo's mouth fell open in shock and he dropped all the action figures in his arms onto the floor.

"WHAT?!"

"Uh . . . you're still going to buy all of that, right?" Clyde asked, pointing to the fallen superhero action figures. Some of their limbs were broken and some of their heads had popped off due to unexpectedly crashing onto the floor.

Bree grabbed both Wallace and Clyde by the shirt. "Okay, I've had enough of this! TELL ME WHERE MY BROTHERS ARE OR I'LL POP YOUR HEADS OFF AND BREAK YOUR LIMBS!" The girl yelled, using her vocal manipulation to sound like a very, very, VERY angry demon.

"O-Okay! We'll tell you! Just have mercy!" Wallace choked out, his voice shaking with fear. Bree smiled and dropped the two brothers to the ground.

"What?" She asked, seeing the disturbed looks she was receiving from her family and Kaz and Oliver.

"I'm scared." Kaz commented, gripping onto Oliver's arm for dear life.

"Thank you, Bree. You just made me a damaged little boy again." Leo stated, who was now curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth.

"So, as for Adam and Chase . . ." The girl said, smiling sweetly and turning to face the two brothers lying on the floor.

* * *

**End of Chapter Eight. **


	9. Chapter 9: Family Reunion

**ShyMusic: Thanks! Yes, Bree is awesome! I also wanted to have Jordan and Gus make an appearance since they hadn't yet. :) **

**Writer207: Go Bree! She's one of my favorites! :P You'll find out what happened to Adam and Chase soon! **

**TKDP: Thanks! Leo mentioned being a damaged little boy in the Season 2 episode Perry 2.0. That's where I got it from. :D **

**daphrose: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the guest appearances! **

**You're up, Annihilator!**

**Annihilator: PurpleNicole531 does not own Lab Rats or Mighty Med, Disney does. Enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Family Reunion **

* * *

The Davenport family with Kaz and Oliver were sitting on the couch while the two twin brothers began to tell them their story.

"Wallace and I were sitting behind the cashier's desk like we always do when two boys suddenly teleported into our store. We immediately recognized them as those two bionic superhumans from the battle with the Annihilator." Clyde explained.

"We tried talking to them, but they didn't listen." Wallace continued. "The tall one-"

"Adam." Bree said.

"Started attacking the short, nerdy one-"

"That would be Chase." Leo said.

Wallace rolled his eyes before continuing. "Anyways, Adam was attacking Chase who tried defending himself, but eventually he got knocked out."

"They destroyed the Skylar Storm cardboard cutout during their fight." Clyde added, gesturing to the torn-up and burnt cardboard cutout of the superhero.

"Knocked out?" Bree repeated. "You mean unconscious?"

Wallace nodded. "Yup, we were about to do something, but Adam had grabbed Chase, pulled out some device, and teleported out of the store before we could react."

"They disappeared again?" Douglas asked, looking irritated. "I'm tired of going on a crazy goose chase! We have to find them and stop all of this!"

"I hope Chase is okay. If he's unconscious right now and with Adam . . ." Bree paused, realizing something. "Let's just say that can't be good news."

"It's because of the wormhole generator. If only Adam didn't have that thing in his grasp, we'd have caught him by now!" Leo complained. Just as he said it, Adam and Chase had teleported back into the Domain.

"Adam! Chase!" Bree brightened up at the sight of her brothers. "You're back!"

Adam snarled, causing the family to back away nervously. Chase was hanging over his brother's shoulder, unconscious.

"Let him go!" Leo exclaimed, acting brave in the face of danger.

Adam pushed Chase off him and he fell to the ground. He then began advancing toward his family.

"Why didn't we bring any gadgets with us?!" Douglas yelled. "We can't fight him like this! We're sure to get pummeled!"

"Use the weapons from the store." Wallace piped up.

"Aren't they just toys?" Leo asked.

"No, they're real." Clyde stated. "Here, use the small ray gun, the medium-sized ray gun, and the gargantuan ray gun." He pulled out the three devices and handed them to Kaz, Oliver, and Mr. Davenport.

Douglas looked offended. "Don't I get one?!"

"Sure!" Clyde replied cheerfully. "Here you can have this nifty-looking limited edition Tecton ballpoint pen!" He handed the item to Douglas.

Leo's eyes widened and he took the pen from Douglas. "Ooh! More Tecton merchandise! I call dibs!"

"Hey! That was mine!"

"Sure, you can have it when you need to sign any paperwork." Leo said, sticking the pen into his pocket.

"I know how we can catch Adam this time." Bree said. "Everyone into a huddle!"

"What are we in? A football game?" Kaz asked.

Bree rolled her eyes, ignoring his comment. "Leo and I will use our bionics to fight Adam and distract him long enough for you four to grab the wormhole generator from him. Without it, he can't teleport away."

Mr. Davenport nodded. "Good plan, Bree. But he could easily run away. What do we do if that happens?"

Bree pulled out the unbreakable ropes she apparently had with her the whole time. "Remember these? Not even Adam's super strength can break them. I'll use my super speed and tie him up." She explained.

"Where did you get the ropes?" Leo asked.

"I grabbed them before we left the lab to come here. I thought they would be of use later on." Bree stated. "I guess I was right!"

"Okay, let's-" Mr. Davenport was cut off as a laser shot out, nearly missing his head, and burning a hole into the wall. "No more talking! Fight!"

Bree and Leo immediately went into action. Leo kept throwing his laser spheres at Adam while Bree sped toward her brother, attempting to tackle and pin him to the ground.

"Ugh! How do you work this thing?!" Mr. Davenport complained as he struggled to activate the gargantuan ray gun. It eventually worked, sending a large blue beam at the Tecton cardboard cutout and burning a hole into it.

Wallace and Clyde gasped in horror. "Not the Tecton cardboard cutout!"

Wallace pointed a finger at the billionaire tech mogul. "You, sir, are no friend to the superhero cardboard cutouts!"

"Cardboard cutout murderer!" Clyde added.

Mr. Davenport rolled his eyes. "Really, guys?"

Meanwhile, Kaz and Oliver were sneaking up on Adam and attempting to snatch the wormhole generator from him. However, he turned around just as Kaz was about to reach out and grab the device.

"Oliver!" He yelled.

"I've got you covered, Kaz!" Oliver activated his medium-sized ray gun and a bunch of blue beams shot out, burning holes into the couch.

"They're destroying our comic-book store!" Wallace exclaimed.

"I know! It's awesome!" Clyde commented.

"Aim much, Oliver?" Kaz asked his friend.

"Sorry! This thing keeps getting jammed!" Oliver replied, messing around with the jammed ray gun.

"I got it!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Douglas holding up the wormhole generator. Before Adam could react, Bree super sped around him, tying him up in the unbreakable ropes.

"Mission success!" She beamed proudly. "Now we can take him back to Mighty Med and have Hapax cure him."

"Uh guys, you might want to come over here." Leo piped up, standing over Chase.

Everyone walked over to the boy. Bree looked at her brother worriedly. "What's wrong, Leo?" She asked. Leo didn't answer and just pointed to Chase's still form.

Douglas knelt down beside his son. His eyes widened. "I can't feel a pulse . . ."

Mr. Davenport didn't hesitate to pull out his phone and contact the chief of staff at Mighty Med. "Horace! We need you at the Domain! There's an emergency!"

Bree looked at her father. "Mr. Davenport, will he be okay?"

Mr. Davenport sighed. "I don't know, Bree. I really don't know." He told his daughter, who started crying. He pulled her into a comforting hug as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"We can't lose him! We can't lose Chase!"

"I know, Bree. I know."

Suddenly, the door into the Domain opened, revealing Horace Diaz. "I came as soon as possible! What happened?"

"We finally caught Adam." Douglas said. He frowned as he gazed at his unconscious son. "But Chase isn't doing very well."

Horace looked at Chase and then at the family. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry."

"Horace! We have to take Chase to Mighty Med right now!" Oliver stated urgently. "We may still be able to save him!"

"Would the wormhole generator help?" Douglas asked, handing the device to Horace.

"Yes!" Horace exclaimed. "Just need to set this to where Mighty Med is located and . . . done!" The chief of staff pressed the button and everyone teleported into the superhero hospital.

Once the workers caught sight of Horace and the Davenport family, they immediately went into action, putting Chase on a gurney.

Bree had finally stopped crying and she turned to look at Kaz and Oliver. "Can you save my brother?" She asked.

"We'll try our best." Oliver responded. "Come on, Kaz." The two boys went over to where the workers were examining Chase and immediately got to work.

Adam watched everything happen with a confused look on his face. A lot of questions were going through his head. He had no idea where he was or why he was tied up. He didn't recognize any of the people who had captured him. All he knew was that he had been running around on a rampage, destroying things and hurting people. He didn't know why though.

Adam knew he wasn't the smartest. He wasn't sure of a lot of things, but in that moment, he was definitely sure of one thing.

He had lost his memory.

* * *

**End of Chapter Nine. **


	10. Chapter 10: Curing Adam

**Writer207: Thank you! I like to try to keep everyone in character and Wallace and Clyde were really fun to write! :D **

**TKDP: You're welcome! And yes, Bree is awesome! Yay for Leo! You'll find out what happens to Adam and Chase later on! **

**daphrose: Yes, everything is going totally wrong! Hopefully things can be fixed soon and Adam and Chase will turn out okay! I'm glad you liked the chapter! I do try my best with the fight scenes! :D **

**Let's have Megahertz do the disclaimer for this chapter! **

**Megahertz: PurpleNicole531 does not own Lab Rats or Mighty Med, Disney does. Enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Curing Adam **

* * *

"Adam?"

_Is that my name? It sounds so familiar . . . _

"Adam? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Bree waved her hand in front of her brother's face, who blankly stared back.

_Who is she? Why is she talking to me and calling me Adam? _"Who are you? Were you the one who tied me up?" He asked.

Bree was taken aback by her brother's response. "Adam, it's me, Bree! Yes, I was the one who tied you up, but it was for a good reason! You attacked Chase and knocked him unconscious and then you almost attacked us!" She yelled.

"Chase? You mean that guy I fought in that comic-book store I teleported into?" Adam asked, not really caring.

Bree nodded, but she had an angry look on her face. "That guy is your brother, Adam!"

"My brother? I don't have a brother." Adam replied. _What is this girl talking about? _

"Yes, you do." Bree insisted, not realizing her brother had no memory. "You have two – Chase and Leo – and a sister – me."

"I have two brothers and a sister?" Adam repeated. _Okay, I'm convinced this girl has bumped her head and lost her memory too. She's basically speaking gibberish. _

"Yes!" Bree desperately shouted. "Adam, what is going on? Why are you denying the fact you have siblings?"

"I'm not denying the fact I have siblings." Adam stated. "I don't remember having siblings." _It's the truth. I don't remember any of this stuff this girl is telling me. _

Bree stared at her brother, a look of shock on her face. "You don't remember us? Do you remember Mr. Davenport? Douglas? Tasha?"

Adam shook his head. "No, who are they?"

"Our family, Adam. How do you not know this?" Bree asked. She secretly hoped that her brother was messing around with her and joking, but she knew that wasn't the case.

"I don't know this because I don't remember." Adam said. "I have no memory."

Bree's worst nightmare was confirmed true. She gasped, hardly believing what she heard. "W-What? No, Adam, you have to remember!" She grabbed her brother by the shoulders and continued to shake him. "Adam, please! It's bad enough I'm losing Chase! I can't lose you too!" She pleaded.

"Bree," The girl felt someone touch her shoulder and she turned her head to see Mr. Davenport. "I'm afraid it might be a side-effect of the virus on his chip. The glitching is affecting not only his bionics, but his brain as well. It's causing him to lose his memory." Her father explained.

Bree bit her lip and frowned. She finally let go of her brother's shoulders, leaving him to stare at her in confusion. "This can't be happening." She mumbled. _Wake up, Bree! This isn't happening! It's all a dream! _

But Bree knew it was far from being a dream. Feeling disappointed and sad again, she turned away from her family and everyone else, not saying another word.

"So Chase is dying and Adam has no memory, plus he's still glitching. Well, aren't we having a wonderful day!" Leo remarked sarcastically.

Douglas piped in. "Kid's right. I say we nip this in the butt as soon as possible. Horace!"

The chief of staff walked over upon hearing his name. "You called?"

"Where's Hapax?" Douglas asked. "We've made our decision. We want him to cure Adam. The virus has now tampered with his brain. He has no memory. We're getting nowhere just standing around doing nothing."

Bree looked up at Douglas, her eyes wide in panic. "But the risks, Douglas! Adam could die!"

"We just have to take the chance. I'm sorry, Bree." The inventor replied. "Besides, Chase is in the same situation. What's the difference?"

Bree couldn't hold it in anymore. She felt the tears fall down and before anyone could see her cry, she had sped out of the hospital. The strong breeze she left behind nearly knocked everyone off their feet.

Both Mr. Davenport and Leo glared at Douglas. "What did I do?" He asked, clueless.

"You clearly have no idea how to act in situations like this." His brother bluntly stated. Leo nodded, agreeing.

"Hapax!" Horace called the superhero, who immediately entered the room.

"What is it, Horace? I was just in the middle of a game of mahjong with the other superheroes in the rec room." He crossed his arms, looking annoyed.

"The Davenports want you to cure Adam." Horace said. He noticed the anxious looks on the family's faces. "As soon as possible would be nice." He quickly added.

Hapax had a surprised look on his face as he glanced at the Davenport family. "Really? With what could happen, you still want to do it?"

"Adam has lost his memory. Do you think you can fix that too along with his glitching?" Douglas asked.

Hapax shrugged. "Eh. Maybe."

Leo raised his eyebrow. "Maybe? You're not sure?"

"Hey! This isn't something I do on a daily basis!" He defended.

Horace turned to face the boy still tied up in the unbreakable ropes. "Adam, are you ready?"

"I'm not sure. If whatever you're going to do to me will return my memories and cure me of whatever is happening to me, then I guess I am ready." He replied.

"Hapax, do your thing." Horace commanded. Hapax nodded as everyone backed away, allowing the superhero to use his powers on Adam.

"This won't hurt at all . . . at least I think it won't." Hapax stated. He put his hands out in front of him and a beam of energy shot out toward Adam, hitting him in the neck where his bionic chip was located.

The lights in the hospital began flickering. Things started to explode, sending sparks flying everywhere. Everyone ducked down to the ground to avoid the chaos. Others hid under the gurneys and behind the desks. After a few seconds, Hapax finally moved his hands and the beam of energy faded away, leaving Adam unconscious.

As soon as it was confirmed to be safe enough, everyone in the hospital stood up again and came out of their hiding spots.

"Adam?" Mr. Davenport received no response and walked over to his son. "Adam!" He started shaking him to wake him up, but he remained unconscious.

"Is he . . . dead?" Leo asked, nervously.

Hapax waved his hand dismissively. "No!" He denied. "He's just unconscious for a very long time."

"How do you know what you did worked? How do you know you removed the virus on Adam's chip and fixed his glitching? And restored his memories?" Mr. Davenport started interrogating the superhero. "How do you know you didn't kill him?"

"We'll know it worked if Adam is able to use his bionics – if he still has his bionics." Hapax replied. "And I'm sure he'll wake up . . . eventually. If he does, we'll know if he has his memory back."

Mr. Davenport scowled at the superhero's unsatisfactory answer. Suddenly, Oliver and Kaz walked over. They both looked very nervous and agitated.

"Shouldn't you two be helping Chase? He's in critical condition right now." Leo pointed out.

Oliver was the first to speak. "That's the thing. We-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Kaz had beat him to it. "We couldn't save him in time."

Everyone stared at the two boys. No one made a move and were as still as statutes.

"What are you saying?" Douglas finally piped up, breaking the silence.

There was an obvious look of regret and guilt on Oliver's face and he hesitated to continue talking, but he eventually got straight to the point as there was no reason to keep everyone in suspense and hide things any longer.

"Chase Davenport is gone."

* * *

**End of Chapter Ten. **


	11. Chapter 11: The Secret Superhero

**Cap. Kayla: Did I leave you shocked? :D **

**TKDP: Wait no more! Here's Chapter 11! Thanks! I thought I did Hapax well too. You'll see what happens with Chase soon! And how Bree will feel! **

**Writer207: Thanks! You'll see if Chase is really gone in this chapter. **

**ShyMusic (Chapter 9): I'm glad you love the story! And everything in it! :D **

**ShyMusic (Chapter 10): YES! Chase may or may not be pulling a Douglas. And Adam may or may not get better. You'll just have to wait and see! **

**Experion! Take it away! **

**Experion: PurpleNicole531 does not own Lab Rats or Mighty Med, Disney does. Enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Secret Superhero**

* * *

Bree sat on the ground, holding her knees against her chest, and trying her hardest to fight back the tears.

_I can't lose them. I can't lose Adam and Chase. Besides Mr. Davenport, they were the only people I ever knew and trusted. They understood me more than anyone and they've always been there for me. _

Bree would hate to admit it, but she realized she needed her brothers more than she thought.

_No matter how many times I try to get away from them, I always find myself coming back. Right now, Adam and Chase need me the most and I'm not even there. __I need to be there for them.  
_

Bree found herself crying again. She didn't try to fight back anymore. This time, she let the tears fall down and she didn't care if anyone saw her.

"Hey Bree."

Bree looked up, surprised. She thought she was all alone . . . apparently she was wrong.

"Skylar?" She asked, quickly wiping away any wet spots on her cheeks. She didn't want to be caught in such an emotional state. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Skylar stated. She then sat down next to Bree. "Is everything okay?" She asked, looking concerned.

Bree shook her head. "No," She sighed. "Everything's not okay."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Bree bit her lip, unsure. Maybe she'd feel better if she talked to someone and right now she could use all the cheering up she could get.

"I'm scared." She finally replied.

"Why?"

"I'm scared of losing something – or someone – really important to me."

"Believe me, I've had that feeling before too."

"Really?"

Skylar nodded. "Oh yeah, I lost something important to me too." She said, her smile disappearing and a frown taking its place. "In fact, I don't think I'll ever get it back."

Bree's eyes widened as she stared at the superhero. "What was it?" She asked, curiously.

"My powers."

"Your powers?"

"I lost them." Skylar said. "Then I regained them and then I lost them again."

"Being a superhero, that must be hard." Bree remarked.

"Oh, it is." Skylar stated. "Without my powers, I felt useless."

"That's horrible. I can't imagine ever feeling that way."

"Have you ever felt that way?" Skylar asked.

Bree thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. For some time, I didn't have my bionics because of a foolish mistake I made."

Skylar looked intrigued. "Really? How? What happened?"

"I wanted to be normal so I broke my chip, but because of what I did, I couldn't go on a mission and my brothers had to go without me."

Skylar's eyes widened. "No way . . ."

Bree continued to tell her story. "They barely made it out alive. I almost lost them and I immediately regretted what I did."

"Is there a happy ending to this?"

Bree smiled, nodding. "Yes, Leo found Douglas and he fixed my chip. I finally had my bionics back and it felt great."

"They're a part of you." Skylar pointed out. "Not having them is like losing a piece of yourself."

"Yeah, you're right." Bree said. "You're not much of a superhero if you don't have the thing that makes you one."

"I don't have my powers and they're what makes me a superhero. That's what made me Skylar Storm."

"But you're still her, right? From head to toe, you're still Skylar Storm. You just don't have the twenty four superpowers including x-ray vision that she has." Bree replied.

"I guess you're right. But thanks to friends like Kaz and Oliver, I realized that even without my powers, I was still a superhero and I could still make a difference in the world." Skylar stated.

"It must be nice to have friends like Kaz and Oliver."

"Yeah, they're the best. I couldn't live without them."

Bree frowned and she stared at the ground, looking sad. "That's how I feel about Adam, Chase, and Leo. If I lost any of them, I wouldn't know what to do."

"Oh . . . that's right. I totally forgot!" Skylar realized. "I'm sorry about your brothers, Bree."

Bree shrugged it off. "It's no big deal . . . I guess."

"Shouldn't you be with them right now? I'm sure they need their sister more than anything else." Skylar said.

Bree buried her face in her hands. "What's the point?" She asked, her voice muffled. "There's nothing I can do."

Skylar shook her head and grabbed Bree's arms, pulling her up off the ground. "You won't get anywhere just sitting around feeling sorry for yourself. You just have to be strong, Bree. Surely you've faced things scarier than this."

Bree pushed Skylar away from her. "I can't, Skylar! I can't face the truth!" She exclaimed.

Skylar looked at her, confused. "What truth?"

Bree sniffled. "The truth that my brothers might be gone."

"Gone? What do you-oh . . ." Skylar realized what Bree was saying. "Bree, don't think that! They aren't dead!"

"How do you know?"

"I don't." Skylar said. "But you won't know until you find out."

Bree was hesitant. Even by some chance, Adam and Chase were okay, she still was afraid of facing them.

Skylar held her hand out for Bree to grab. "How about going along with a friend?" She suggested.

Bree looked at Skylar. Maybe it would be better if she went to see her brothers with someone – specifically Skylar Storm. It wouldn't be so tough and she wouldn't feel so alone that way.

A smile formed on Bree's face and she grabbed Skylar's hand, feeling more confident.

"Let's go then." She replied.

* * *

The Davenport family had a lot of information to process through their heads. First, Bree ran off in distress. No one knew where she went, but they thought it best to leave her alone just until she was ready to come back. Second, Adam was unconscious. Luckily, Hapax's powers didn't kill him, but no one knew whether he had fallen into a coma or that he'd wake up soon, with or without bionics. That part of it still remains a mystery.

And as for Chase, things weren't looking so good.

Leo was the most upset about the news. He was so upset that both Donald and Douglas had to hold back the scrawny boy from suddenly launching himself at Kaz and Oliver.

"Leo! Stop!" Donald yelled at his son.

"Either he's gotten stronger with that bionic arm or I really need to start going to a gym." Douglas remarked, struggling to pull Leo back.

Finally, Donald managed to grab onto Leo's shoulders and turn him around so that he faced him. "Leo! Look at me!" He exclaimed. "Look at me and listen!"

Leo calmed down and looked straight at his dad. "What?" He asked.

Donald frowned. "I know you're upset-"

"Upset? Do you know how many times I felt afraid of losing Adam, Bree, and Chase?"

"Uh . . ."

"Many times." Leo interrupted. "Every time they went on a mission, I feared I would lose them."

"Oh, Leo, you don't have to-"

"I know." The boy interrupted again. "I don't have to be afraid. I know they can take care of themselves, but I still do. I still fear that one day, they may never come back from a mission. I still fear that one day, I would lose them . . . forever."

Donald fell silent as he just stared at his distressed son.

"And now," Leo sighed, adverting his gaze from his father to the ground. "I actually lost one of them."

"Um . . . is this a bad time to join in?" Oliver asked.

Donald's expression turned stern as he looked at the boy. "Is Chase really gone? Are you sure this isn't just some twisted joke you're playing on us?"

Oliver's eyes widened in surprise. "Of course not! Why would we joke about something so serious?"

"Yeah!" Kaz piped up, agreeing with his friend. "We would never play such a cruel joke. Well, most of the time. One time I did convince my family that my brother got hit by a truck, but it turns out he had been thrown in jail instead!"

Oliver shook his head, disapprovingly. "Not now, Kaz. Not now."

"We have to find Bree and tell her." Douglas said. "She needs to know about this."

"Know about what?"

Everyone jumped up in surprise and they turned around to see Bree standing behind them. Skylar Storm was beside her, her eyebrow raised in suspicion. She knew something was up, but she didn't know if it was something good or bad.

"What's going on?" Bree asked. "Why do you look like a deer caught in a headlight?"

"Bree, there's something you should know." Donald walked over to his daughter and put a hand on her shoulder. Bree immediately had a scared look on her face. She didn't like where this was going.

"Mr. Davenport?"

"Bree, I hate having to tell you this, but Chase is-"

"Wait!"

Donald stopped as he turned around to scold Horace Diaz for interrupting him. "Horace, do you mind?" He asked. "Bree deserves to know! He's her brother!"

"I can save Chase." Horace stated.

Oliver looked at the chief of staff, alarmed. "Horace, what are you doing?! You can't tell them!"

"I have to." He insisted. "Every superhero deserves a second chance. Chase is a bionic hero. He deserves a second chance."

Bree looked confused. "I still have no idea what's going on."

Oliver sighed. "Are you sure it'll work?" He asked.

Horace nodded, confidently. "Yes," He said. "If it worked for Skylar, it'll work for Chase."

Bree glanced at her new friend. "Skylar, what is he talking about?"

Skylar bit her lip in deep thought. "I think I know."

"Well, do you care to tell me?" Bree asked, looking annoyed.

Horace put his arms out as he stood in front of Chase's gurney. "Everyone back away!" He ordered. Everyone in the hospital immediately backed away as the chief of staff began to use his powers.

"What is he doing to my brother? What's happening? Somebody just tell me!" Bree exclaimed.

"He's saving your brother." Oliver told her.

An aura of energy surrounded Chase and everyone watched in anticipation as Horace attempted to revive him. The power disappeared as the chief of staff put his arms down.

"I get it now!" Leo exclaimed, his eyes wide in realization. "You're Caduceo, the legendary healer of superheroes!"

"How did you know that?" Oliver asked.

"Hello! Fellow comic-book fan here!" Leo gestured to himself.

"He's right." Horace said. "I am Caduceo and I have the ability to revive a fallen superhero, but I can only do it five times. I used my last time on Chase. Also, I gain weight in the hips." He looked down at his hips to check if he had gained any weight from using his powers.

"Wait, revive my brother? Does that mean he was already dead?!" Bree yelled, glaring at her family. "And none of you bothered to tell me?!"

Donald raised his hand as if he was in class. "I bothered to tell you, but legendary healer of superheroes over here interrupted me." He pointed a thumb at Horace.

"I'm sorry." He replied. "I was just stopping you from scarring an already emotionally distressed girl."

Bree pointed a finger at Skylar. "And you! You knew something too! What was it?"

"What do you mean?" Skylar asked, acting innocent, but Bree saw through it.

"You knew what he was talking about!"

"That's only because Horace used his powers to revive Skylar." Oliver piped up. "She was poisoned by Black Widower's poison. We were too late in saving her until Horace revived her."

Bree looked at the superhero. "Is this true?" She asked.

Skylar nodded. "Yes, Bree, it is."

"We couldn't save your brother." Oliver stated. "But Horace can."

Bree turned to look at the chief of staff. "Horace?"

Horace looked at Bree and then at Chase, who showed no sign of waking up. He shook his head. "I am sorry. Not even my healing powers could save him."

Bree couldn't believe it. There was no way to save her brother. He was gone.

Bree walked over to the gurney her brother lay on and sat down beside him. She stared at his still form. "I'm sorry, Chase. I don't often say this, but I need you and Adam . . ." She paused as tears welled up in her eyes. "But you need me more. I see that now."

Everyone looked downcast as they watched.

"I just want you to know, Chase, no matter how annoying you are . . . I'll miss you. A lot." Bree said. She then stood up and walked back to her family.

Bree looked surprised as Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar gave her a comforting group hug. She smiled and looked at her friends. "Thanks."

"I know what it's like to lose something." Skylar stated. "And what it's like to know you'll never get it back."

"It'll be okay, Bree." Oliver said. "Things will get better."

Bree nodded, although she didn't know how true that was. With Chase gone, things will definitely change, but not for the better. Their Mission Leader was gone. How will they complete their missions without him? Adam and Chase found out how hard it was to complete a mission without Bree's super speed. They almost didn't make it out alive. What will happen when they don't have Chase's leadership skills and super smarts on missions?

The answer was simple: they may not be able to complete the mission or make it out alive.

Bree saw that Kaz was wiping something off his cheek. She looked at him, her eyebrow raised. "Kaz, are you crying?"

"No!" The boy quickly denied. "I've never cried in my entire life!"

"Uh-huh." Bree didn't know how true that was either. She could clearly see wet spots on her friend's cheeks. Either he had shed tears for the first time or someone squirted him with a water gun.

"So, Leo, how are you-" Bree stopped mid-sentence when she saw her brother looking down at his phone. "What are you looking at?" She asked.

"Nothing." Leo said. "It's nothing."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Of course it's nothing. Seriously, what is it? Come on, you can tell me."

But Leo didn't need to tell his sister. Instead, he handed her his phone and she looked down to see what was on the screen.

It was the picture of him and Chase at the Robot Throwdown with their robot Josh and the trophy they won.

Bree knew how important this picture was to her brother. Not only did he have it set as his phone's wallpaper, but this picture was the one thing that snapped Chase out of the Triton App's trance.

Bree remembered how Chase didn't really like Leo in the beginning, but later on, the two brothers grew closer until they had a strong bond that nobody could break.

She couldn't imagine how her brother must be feeling right now.

"Here," She handed the phone back to Leo. "I know how much this means to you. Never lose it, okay? Don't go to the bathroom with it either."

Leo managed to laugh at his sister's little joke. "Okay."

Bree turned her attention to her two fathers. They stood there, looking fine on the outside, but Bree knew on the inside, they were a mess of emotions.

"Mr. Davenport? Douglas?" She asked, her tone sounding concerned. "How are you?"

"Fine, Bree. Don't worry about us." Mr. Davenport assured, his voice slightly cracking at the end.

"Never been better." Douglas replied. He immediately turned away from his daughter just so she couldn't see the tears that threatened to come down.

Bree wasn't convinced. She knew they weren't fine. "Listen, it's okay to cry." She stated. "I know how you feel."

Mr. Davenport and Douglas didn't respond. Bree sighed. She turned around to come face to face with none other than Horace Diaz. A gasp escaped her lips. "Horace! Oh, um, you startled me . . ."

"I'm sorry, Bree." The chief of staff replied.

"It's okay. Everybody runs into each other at some point and-"

Horace interrupted. "Not about that. About Chase."

Bree frowned. "Oh . . . yes. Well, thanks for the concern." She stared at the ground, not making eye contact with the chief of staff.

"Bree?"

"How's Adam?"

Horace opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it right away. However, Bree had noticed. "Horace? I asked a question."

"He hasn't woken up yet. He isn't dead, but-"

"But what?!" Bree yelled. "Stop with the suspense and just get straight to the point!"

"Bree, calm down."

"I won't calm down! I've lost my patience a long time ago! I want answers now!"

Horace sighed, shaking his head. "You won't like it."

Bree scoffed. "Yeah, I get that now."

"Adam may be in a coma."

"So he won't wake up?" Bree asked, her tone rising. "Ever?!"

"Well, no . . . maybe?"

Bree glared at Horace.

"Yes . . ."

"So I lost both of them! I lost both of my brothers!"

"I didn't say-"

"Then what are you saying?" Bree asked. "Just tell me!"

"Never mind." Horace said. "I didn't want to upset you. Let's just drop it . . . for now at least."

Bree angrily turned away from the chief of staff. She looked at her family, who stared at her with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Our family's broken now. Why are we still here? There's no point in staying." She started heading toward the exit, but noticed no one was following her.

"You aren't coming with me? Fine! I'll go myself!" Bree exclaimed. She didn't know why her family still had those shocked looks on their faces. What were they even staring at?

"Ugh . . . my aching head . . ."

Bree's eyes darted over to the gurney, where her brother had just woken up.

"Chase?!"

"Where am I? What's going on?" Chase asked, looking disoriented.

Bree was speechless. Her brother was sitting there. Right now. Awake and alive.

"Chase!" She super sped over to her brother and tackled him in a hug.

"Bree! Why are you hugging me?!" He exclaimed, staring at his sister like she was crazy.

"I thought I lost you." Bree said, trying her hardest not to cry in front of her brother. It didn't work, however.

Chase immediately looked concerned. "Lost me? I'm right here! And . . . Bree, are you crying?"

Bree was about to say something, but she was interrupted.

"Chase!"

Leo came over and threw his arms around his brother and sister, followed by Donald and Douglas. Even Horace, Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar got in on the group hug.

"Guys, you're squishing me!" Chase yelled. Everyone broke out of the hug, muttering their apologies.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Bree asked.

Chase shook his head. "No, what happened?"

"Adam knocked you out. Wallace and Clyde witnessed everything. You were battling him in the Domain." Bree explained.

"We were in the Domain and Adam came through a wormhole. We fought him and managed to snatch the generator from him so he couldn't escape again." Leo continued.

"Bree had the unbreakable ropes with her so she tied him up with her super speed." Donald added.

"You were unconscious. We called Horace and he came to take you back to Mighty Med." Douglas finished explaining.

"We were so worried, Chase. There was a point where you actually-" Bree paused, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Died?" Chase supplied. Bree nodded.

"Yes." She muttered inaudibly. However, Chase was able to hear her due to having bionic hearing.

"If I died, how am I alive right now?"

"That would be because of me." Horace stated. "Chase, I was able to revive you."

"Revive me? But that's impossible!" Chase protested.

Oliver shook his head. "Not for Caduceo, the legendary healer of superheroes."

Chase's eyes widened. "You're him?"

Horace nodded. "Yes, I used my powers to revive you. I can only do so five times, but you were important enough that I used up my last time."

"Me? Important?" Chase repeated, pointing to himself. "I wouldn't think so."

"Why not?"

"Look at me! I'm just their nerdy, no-fun brother that bores people and drives them away whenever I open my mouth."

At that moment, Kaz had his head titled to the side and drool was coming out of his mouth. It was obvious he had fallen asleep.

"Kaz!" Oliver hissed, nudging his friend in the arm. Kaz immediately bolted awake.

"Huh? What?! I didn't do it!" He exclaimed.

Chase frowned and put his hands up in the air to prove his point. "See?!"

Horace cleared his throat. "Yes, well you-"

"You're more than that, Chase. In fact, you're the best brother I could ever have. I wouldn't change a thing about you!" Bree complimented.

"Excuse me?"

"Say what?"

"What the what?!"

"Do we need to cure Bree too?"

Chase stared at his sister. "Bree, are you feeling okay? Did you get knocked out too?"

"What? No!" She denied.

"Then . . . you really meant everything you just said?"

"What did I just say?" Bree asked, acting clueless and quickly forgetting her previous remarks about her brother. What her family didn't know was that she was faking it. She really did mean all that stuff she said about her brother, but she would practically pass out if any of her family members found out.

Or wait . . . maybe they already did know since they just saw her blurting her feelings out at her 'dead' brother while in a sob state.

But Bree wasn't going to take the chance if they didn't know. There was no way she was going to risk them knowing or finding out that she actually did care about and loved her brothers. Talk about major 'ew.'

"You said-"

"Forget what I said!" Bree yelled. "It doesn't matter, right?"

"Right . . ."

Bree smiled. "Great! So now that you're okay, we can go home!"

"Wait, what about Adam?" Chase asked. Due to being in an unconscious state for quite a while, he had no idea of what happened afterwards and what his family did with Adam.

"Hapax cured him!" Bree replied enthusiastically.

"Wait, what?!" Chase yelled. "But the risks! You said he could die!"

"I did, but Adam's okay. Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" Chase asked.

Bree gestured to her brother, who was still tied up in the unbreakable ropes. However, he was unconscious.

"He's not dead, but he may be in a coma. I don't know if he'll ever wake up again." Bree said. She frowned, feeling sad again.

Chase didn't respond. Instead, he got off the gurney he was sitting on and walked over to Adam.

"Chase! What are you doing?" Bree panicked and grabbed onto her brother's arm protectively.

Chase looked at Hapax, who was still present during the situation. "You're sure you removed the virus on his chip?"

Hapax nodded. "Yes, he won't be glitching anymore. He's back to old Adam . . . or whatever type of Adam he was before."

"In that case . . ." Chase raised his hand and slapped Adam across the cheek – hard.

Bree gasped. "Chase!"

"Wait for it."

Adam woke up immediately, yelling in pain. "OW!" He looked at his family and a grin formed on his face. "Oh, hey guys! What's up?"

Bree's jaw dropped open and Chase proceeded to close it. Everyone else in the hospital just stood there and stared at the scene before them.

"Wait, how do we know Adam's back to normal?" Leo asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that filled the room.

"Let's test him out, shall we?" Chase asked. "Adam, anything you want to say or do to me?"

"You're short, nerdy, and weak! And I also have the sudden urge to bionic brother toss you across the room!" Adam exclaimed without any hesitation.

"Well, that answers that question." Leo remarked.

Bree felt a weight had been taken off her shoulders. She sighed in relief. "Oh, I'm so happy you two are back!"

"Chase, is something wrong with Bree?" Adam asked.

Chase shook his head. "No, Adam, our sister is fine."

"Since my work here is done, I can finally go back to my cozy cave in Caldera." Hapax stated. "Do any of you happen to have a wormhole generator I can borrow?"

"I do." Douglas piped up, handing the device to Hapax.

"Thank you, kind sir! I'll be on my way now!" Hapax pressed the button and flashed out of the hospital.

"I'm looking forward to going back to our house." Donald replied. "I didn't get the chance to tell Tasha where we were going or what's been happening, so I hope she doesn't freak out when she finds out."

"We can only hope." Leo muttered.

Bree turned to look at Kaz, Oliver, Skylar and Horace. "Thanks for all your help. I don't think any of this would've been possible if you weren't involved."

Oliver grinned. "Well, it's what we do!"

Kaz nodded. "Yup! We're ordinary kids by day and superhero doctors by night!"

"It was an honor to have the famous Davenports back in our hospital for the third time." Horace responded. "Do we see a fourth time in the future?"

"I hope not!" Douglas blurted out. "I've had my fill of superhero drama for one day!"

Donald sighed. "Ignore him. You never know. We'll see what happens."

"We definitely will. Until next time, Mr. Davenport."

"Until next time, Mr. Diaz." Both men then shook hands.

"Hey Skylar, thanks for getting my confidence back. I was so scared before, but then you came to my rescue. You saved me and I am really grateful for that." Bree told her new friend.

Skylar smiled. "I may not have my powers anymore, but that doesn't mean I'm any less of a superhero than I was before. It's what I do. I'm happy to help." Both girls then hugged.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways. I hope to see you again soon though."

"Ditto!"

Meanwhile, Chase had decided to talk to the chief of staff. "Horace, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Of course, Chase! What is it?"

"So, you're really the legendary healer of superheroes?"

Horace nodded. "That's right!"

"Thank you." Chase said. "For saving my life. Without you, my family would be mourning my death by now."

"Well, you aren't dead! Be happy about that!"

Chase laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Horace frowned, sensing something was wrong. "Is something troubling you, Chase?"

"I'm just not sure I'm truly a hero." Chase replied. "I don't feel like one. I don't get the recognition I deserve. I risk my life on missions all the time. I'm the mission leader and still my family doesn't see me as someone important and worth saving."

"I see . . ." Horace then reached into the pocket of his doctor's coat and pulled something out. "Here, I want you to have this."

Chase looked at the object. "What is it?" He asked, taking it.

"It's a pin with the symbol of Caduceo on it. Wear it with pride. Whenever you're feeling down, just look at it and know that you're a hero. And you're recognized as one by everyone here at Mighty Med, including myself."

Chase grinned, putting the pin on his shirt. "Wow! Thanks Horace!"

"Chase! Get your butt over here! We're leaving!" His sister's voice yelled out.

"You better go." Horace stated. "Good-bye Chase."

"Bye Horace. Thanks again for everything."

"You're welcome."

Chase walked back over to his family, who were just about to enter the janitor's closet. Adam was still tied up and had to hop his way over to his family.

"A little help here! My super strength doesn't seem to be working! I can't break these unbreakable ropes!" He exclaimed. He yelped as he fell face-first onto the floor.

"Hey! I just had this floor waxed!" Horace complained.

"Should we be worried that Adam can't break the unbreakable ropes with his super strength?" Douglas asked.

Donald shook his head. "No, they're called _unbreakable _ropes for a reason."

Bree sighed. "I'll go get him." She walked over to her brother, grabbed the unbreakable ropes tied around him, and dragged him out of the hospital.

"Aw, how sweet of Bree! She's helping her brother!" Leo replied, grinning.

"Shut it or I'll punch you in the face." Bree responded, glaring at her brother.

"Now there's the Bree I know and love." Chase stated, smiling.

"Would you like me to knock you out again?" Bree asked. "Because I can!"

Chase and Leo immediately shut up, neither one of them wanting to be punched or knocked out by their sister.

"I'll just use my heat vision to burn the rope off." Adam said.

"NO!" His family all yelled at the same time, but they were too late. Two red lasers shot out of Adam's eyes and headed straight for the tips of Douglas's hair.

"My hair!" Douglas exclaimed.

"Hold on! I'll go find a fire extinguisher!" Leo stated.

"NO!" The family all yelled at the same time again.

Not wanting any more mishaps to happen, Bree grabbed her brothers and two fathers and super sped them all back home.

* * *

**End of Chapter Eleven.**


	12. Chapter 12: Return to the Domain

**BeautifulSupernova: I'm glad you liked the ending of the chapter and thought it was funny! :)**

**Writer207: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter! Yes, Chase is okay along with everyone else! They all get a happy ending! **

**Cap. Kayla: Wow, thanks! I'm glad I got everyone's emotions right!**

**ShyMusic: I'm happy you liked the chapter! Yes, there will be another one, one more in fact. This will be the last chapter!**

**TKDP: Wow! Thanks a lot! I'm glad you loved everything about it! :D**

**arashikageriverflower: Thanks! I'm happy you liked my three crossover stories. :)**

**One last chapter means one last disclaimer by Mighty Med's Tecton!  
**

**Tecton: PurpleNicole531 does not own Lab Rats or Mighty Med, Disney does. Enjoy the last chapter of her story! **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Return to the Domain **

* * *

Thanks to Bree, the Davenport family made it back home in one piece. Douglas's hair was perfectly okay and Adam was finally free from his restraints. There was nothing else that could possibly go wrong.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Donald asked as the family stepped foot into their house. It was pitch black and no one could see anything.

"Chase, use your bionic vision to scan the house!" Leo told his brother.

"Or we could just simply turn the lights on." Chase pointed out. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, but due to the darkness, no one saw it.

"I'll do it!" Adam replied cheerfully. He reached his hand out and felt the wall for the light switch. "Aha! Here we go!" He exclaimed triumphantly as he flicked the switch on. The lights flickered on and standing there with her arms crossed was none other than Tasha Davenport.

The family screamed, not expecting the woman to pop up so suddenly.

"Hi mom!" Leo exclaimed in a way too high-pitched voice, clearly indicating that he was hiding something.

"Tasha," Donald reached his arms out to hug his wife, but she backed away.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" She asked.

Donald looked confused, although he knew what his wife was asking about. "Tell you what?"

Tasha frowned, unamused. "Don't you even try! I know everything that happened! Why didn't you tell me Adam's bionics were glitching and you had to go to some superhero hospital to cure him and then you all went on this goose chase trying to find him and then had to go to a different planet to find this superhero that supposedly could cure his glitching and then you went back to this hospital where Chase almost died?!"

"You're on a roll, mom." Leo remarked.

"Correction: I did die, but I was revived." Chase stated. Everyone glared at him. Now wasn't the time to be correcting people, especially if that person was Tasha.

"Tasha, how did you figure all of that out?" Donald asked, amazed.

"Thanks to me!" An annoying voice known as Eddy the home security system announced. "I had footage of the whole thing!"

"The whole thing?!" Bree yelled. "How?!"

"When will you guys learn? I'm everywhere!" Eddy's voice echoed throughout the living room.

"Even Mighty Med, a superhero hospital with top-notch security?" Chase asked. Everyone stared at him and he quickly realized his mistake. "I mean a superhero hospital with medium-notch security?"

Eddy grinned. "I hacked into their systems! It was a piece of cake!"

"Okay, what about Caldera? How did you get footage of an entirely different planet?" Leo asked.

"That information is classified."

Bree rolled her eyes. "And what about the Domain, the comic-book store where we finally caught Adam?" She added.

"Oh, that place! Yes! Those two comic-book store owners were very nice. What were their names? Wallace and Clyde? They let me hack into their store too."

Leo turned to look at his father. "Big D, I highly suggest you get yourself a new best friend. Your current one is a stalker!" He yelled.

"Thank you, Eddy. Goodbye." Donald said, swiping his finger across Eddy's screen and deactivating him.

Tasha continued. "So, that's how I knew everything that happened. At least Eddy's useful for one thing."

"We're really sorry, Tasha." Donald apologized. "We should've told you, but we kinda were distracted."

Tasha nodded. "I understand. Just don't scare me like that again, got it?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Tasha smiled. "Good! Now for the more important question, is everyone okay?"

"We're fine, Tasha." Bree assured her. "More or less."

"That will suffice for now, but don't think this is the last time I check up on you!" Tasha exclaimed. "Now how about that hug?" She asked, spreading her arms out. Everyone joined her in a group hug. "I'm sure it's been a long day for all of you so how about I make us some dinner?"

"That sounds great, mom." Leo said, grinning.

"Yes! Food! I haven't eaten since breakfast!" Adam exclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air.

"Lunch." Bree corrected.

"Lunch!"

"And that snack you had earlier." Chase added.

"And that snack I had earlier!"

"Don't forget that second snack you had twenty minutes after the first one you had." Leo finished.

"Don't forget that second snack I had twenty minutes after the first one I had!"

Everyone stared at Adam, not sure how to respond.

"Well, I see some of you are enthusiastic about dinner. Let me look in the fridge and see what I can make." Tasha headed toward the fridge and opened the door to check inside. She frowned and automatically shut the fridge, turning around to face her family. "The fridge is empty again. I'm going to have to go to the store."

Everyone shot Adam dirty looks, who stared back confused. "What did I do?" He asked.

"No worries." Tasha assured. "I'll be quick. Just don't go off on another crazy adventure, okay? Love you! See you soon!" She quickly grabbed her purse, waved goodbye to her family, and walked out the door.

Suddenly, a beeping noise echoed throughout the room. It was coming from Leo's phone.

"What's up with your phone, Leo?" Bree asked.

"I don't know." He said, pulling his phone out and looking at the screen. He gasped. "I got a text from Kaz and Oliver! They say to come to the Domain right away!"

"The Domain? Why?"

"I don't know, but it sounds urgent!" Leo exclaimed. "Maybe some supervillains are attacking the comic-book store and they need us to stop them!"

"Don't they have the superheroes to do that job?" Chase asked.

"Well, aren't we considered superheroes too?" Adam asked.

Chase rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Sure, Adam, what was I thinking?"

"You were thinking-"

"Don't answer that for me! It was a rhetorical question!" Chase yelled, irritated.

"I don't know what that means." Adam replied, clueless as usual.

Chase wanted to face-palm himself, but what good would it do? It was Adam being Adam.

Bree patted her brother sympathetically on the shoulder. "Don't bother, Chase, we've learned long ago to stop trying."

"If you four are going to the Domain, we are too." Donald piped in, putting an arm around his brother. Douglas immediately pulled away.

"Slow down there, Donnie, we were just at the Domain! I'm not looking for going on another goose chase!" He protested.

Donald was about to respond, but Leo beat him to it. "Douglas is right, Big D. Besides, I think it would be best you two stay here just so my mom doesn't freak out again if she comes home to find us gone again."

"You're probably right, Leo. We'll stay here. You four just be safe, okay? Let us know if you need back-up." Donald stated.

"You gotcha, Big D! Come on guys, let's go back to the Domain!" Leo exclaimed enthusiastically. He then turned to look at his sister. "Bree?"

Bree groaned. "I'm the pack mule again, aren't I?"

"Actually, I consider you more of like a pony galloping through the forest and-"

"Get on!" Bree interrupted. She linked arms with Adam and Chase and let Leo climb onto her back. She then super sped away, sending a strong breeze blowing right into the faces of Donald and Douglas Davenport.

"Great! That breeze probably messed up my hair!" Douglas complained. "Why does this always happen to me?!"

Donald rolled his eyes. "I'm going down to the lab." He said, walking away.

Douglas then noticed his brother leaving. "Hey Donnie! Wait! What about me?!" He yelled, running after him.

* * *

The door of the Domain blew open and in came Bree with her brothers. Kaz and Oliver ran over to them, immediately spotting the group of siblings.

"You came! You got our text message!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Yup," Leo replied. "You said to come here right away. What's going on? I don't see any supervillains attacking or anything else dangerous."

"That's not why we told you to come. It's for another reason." Kaz stated.

"And that reason is – what in the world?!" Bree gasped.

"Uh, Bree, that wasn't the reason." Oliver said.

Bree didn't seem to hear him as she was focused on something else. "Oh my! I did not realize how great I look in a mission suit!"

"Bree, you're not wearing a – whoa! What am I looking at?!" Chase exclaimed, catching sight of the thing his sister was staring at.

Adam gasped, pointing a finger at the thing. "Clones! I knew it! The aliens are taking over! We have to evacuate immediately! Where's my tin foil hat?!"

"Adam, they're not clones, they're – oh come on! I don't look that scrawny!" Leo exclaimed, annoyed.

Oliver grinned. "You like them? They're cardboard cutouts of all of you. It was my idea-"

"Hey!"

"Kaz also pitched in."

"Thank you!"

Oliver continued. "We thought it'd be an awesome idea to have merchandise of you four here in the Domain, just like the superheroes at Mighty Med. Wallace and Clyde loved the idea, especially the cardboard cutouts."

Kaz nodded. "Yeah, they were running out of superhero cardboard cutouts since most of them got destroyed in that battle with Adam." He added.

"Wait, merchandise?" Chase asked.

"Yeah! Look at these!" Oliver led the four siblings over to a table that had a bunch of action figures on it. "They're action figures of yourselves. Don't worry, they're completely safe and – Kaz!"

Kaz was holding a bunch of Adam figurines, whose heads had popped off. "Cheapo superhero junk!" He grumbled, disappointed. "The heads on my Adam action figures popped off!"

"Anyways . . ." Oliver said. "Back to the more important stuff, we have one more thing that's going to top the cardboard cutouts and action figures of you guys!"

"Seriously?" Bree asked. "What could top off this stuff?"

Oliver had a mischievous grin on his face. "Glad you asked! How about your very own comic-book?" He gestured to a shelf full of comic-books with the title 'Lab Rats' on the front.

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo all dropped the action figures they were currently holding as they stared wide-eyed at the comic-books.

"I told you I could leave them speechless!" Oliver told Kaz, nudging him in the arm.

"I'm sorry. I zoned out. Could you repeat that?" Kaz asked.

Oliver sighed. "It never ends."

"No way! Tell me this isn't a dream!" Bree exclaimed.

"It isn't a dream." Oliver confirmed. "So, what do you think of it?"

Leo immediately grabbed one of the comic-books off the shelf and flipped through the pages. "Unbelievable! They got every single one of your missions in here!"

"What?" Chase asked. "Let me see that!" He snatched the comic-book out of Leo's hands and looked at it. "He's right!"

Adam took the comic-book from his brother. "Whoa! How did I get inside a comic-book?"

Bree rolled her eyes as she grabbed the comic-book from Adam. "Wow, everything from when Leo first discovered us to now is in here."

Chase looked at Kaz and Oliver suspiciously. "How did you get all of this?"

"It wasn't us who did this." Kaz said. "Well, we suggested the idea, but it was actually Ambrose who made it happen."

"Who is Ambrose?" Bree asked.

"He's the one who writes all the comic-books. He can look into every superhero's lives and know what they're doing, whether it's saving the world or daily life. He writes it on paper and turns it into the comic-books we all read." Kaz explained further.

"Wait, so Ambrose looked into all of our lives and wrote what he saw into this comic-book?" Chase confirmed, pointing to the comic-book that was still in Bree's hands.

"Not just this comic-book." Oliver stated. "Into a dozen comic-books!" He proudly pointed to the same comic-book that was on display in multiple shelves.

"Does Mr. Davenport know about this?" Bree asked.

"No, but Horace and pretty much everybody from Mighty Med knows. They also thought it was an awesome idea!" Kaz replied. "Maybe you can bring Mr. Davenport over here and show him the mer-" Bree sped out of the Domain. "-chandise." Kaz looked at Oliver, Adam, Chase, and Leo. "Man, she's fast."

"Well, she does have super speed." Oliver pointed out. Adam, Chase, and Leo nodded in agreement.

"I'm back!" Bree sped back into the comic-book store with Donald and Douglas by her side. She pulled the two brothers toward the cardboard cutouts, comic-book shelf, and table full of action figures. "Look what Kaz and Oliver did!"

"Well, you definitely don't look like you're part of a French circus now." Douglas commented, looking at the cardboard cutouts.

"Um . . . these action figures aren't like the ones from Christmas, are they?" Donald asked, picking a Bree action figure off the table and examining it closely.

"Kaz, Oliver?" Bree looked at the two boys for an explanation.

"No." They responded.

"Great, we don't want that fiasco to happen again." Donald sighed in relief, setting the figurine down. He then picked up one of the comic-books and looked at the cover of it. "Lab Rats the comic-book?"

"Yup!" Bree replied. "It has all of our adventures and missions in it."

"Say no more! I'm already hooked! And look, I'm in here too!" Douglas grinned, pointing to a page in the comic-book he was reading.

"Yeah, as a bad guy." Leo stated.

"I'm sure I turn good later on." Douglas said, flipping to the next page. "Aha! Told ya! I just became the good guy!"

"When people see this stuff, they're going to start referring to us as Lab Rats." Chase said. "Couldn't you guys have come up with a different title like Bionic Heroes or something similar to that?" He asked, looking at Kaz and Oliver.

"It's more catchy and suitable for you." Oliver responded.

"He's kinda right, Chase." Leo piped up. "Besides, you were the one who said and I quote 'We're like human lab rats'."

A look of realization dawned on Chase's face. "Oh . . . I remember that. Yes, I also said that bionic people do not explode well."

"That's good to know. If Skylar was here and she still had her powers, she could've done just that." Oliver stated.

Chase's eyes widened. "Explode us into a million pieces?!"

"Yes, isn't that awesome?" Kaz had a giant grin on his face. "I almost exploded into a million pieces, but Skylar didn't have her powers so it didn't work."

"What's so awesome about exploding into a million pieces?" Leo asked.

"It's better when it's in glorious HD." Kaz added.

"Personally, I don't like being called a rat, but I think it's cool." Bree said. "It can be our superhero group name!"

"So, does that mean our name isn't L-Doo and the ABCs?" Leo asked.

"We never agreed to that name." Chase replied. "Plus, it sounds more like a name for a band. Do we look like a band? No!"

"Put Chase on the guitar, me on the drums, Bree the lead singer, and Leo on the triangle and you got yourself a bionic band!" Adam stated.

"A bionic band? Really?" Chase asked. "What even is a bionic band?"

"A band of bionic superheroes?" Bree suggested.

Leo looked upset. "Why am I on the triangle? I can play other instruments, you know! Also, I made a bunch of t-shirts for nothing?!" He exclaimed, holding up a t-shirt with the name 'L-Doo and the ABCs' printed on the front. Bree immediately grabbed the t-shirt and threw it away.

"Hey! You now owe me eight dollars and twenty-five cents!" Leo pointed out.

Bree rolled her eyes. "No one is going to buy those t-shirts with such a lame name on them."

"It's a working title, okay?" Leo said, frowning.

Chase sighed. "For the last time, we're not a bionic band! We're bionic heroes! Can we please get back on topic?"

"FYI, if you guys were a bionic band, I would totally go and see you in concert." Kaz commented.

"Yeah! You can be like Remix and stop supervillains with your music!" Oliver added. "Okay, now we can get back on topic."

"I like being called a lab rat." Adam replied. "I say we keep the name."

"You would also say you like being called an empty box on the neck. Your input on this decision doesn't count." Chase remarked. "Anyone else?"

"The name fits. I say go with it!"

"I agree with Bree."

"Same here."

"Ditto!"

"Then I guess our superhero name is Lab Rats." Chase stated.

"Your superhero name may be Lab Rats, but you'll always be Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo to Kaz and I." Oliver said.

"Well, thanks. That means a lot. And thanks for making this happen." Leo replied. "This merchandise you created is pretty awesome. I can tell Douglas is really into it." He turned to look at Douglas, who had his nose still stuck in the comic-book.

"Aw man! Not another cliffhanger! Why must you torture me with this 'To be continued'?" Douglas complained, closing the comic-book and setting it aside. He then reached for another one. "I need to know what happens next!"

Suddenly, Donald's phone rang and he immediately answered. "Hello?" His eyes widened when a voice spoke from the other end. "Tasha! Honey! You're already home? And you're wondering where we are? Well, we're at the Domain. No, it's not a battle arena. It's a comic-book store. Yes, I know, but something came up. No, nothing bad happened. We're okay. Yes, we're on our way." Donald sighed as he hung up the phone.

"What's up, Big D? Let me guess, my mom, right?" Leo asked.

Donald nodded. "Yes, she wants us home immediately."

"Before you leave, we just want to say thanks for another great adventure. It was so awesome to see all of you in action!" Oliver exclaimed, grinning.

Kaz nodded in agreement. "Yeah! I hope we can have another adventure sometime soon."

"Well, you're welcome." Chase replied, smiling. "We'd like to have another adventure with you guys too. You helped us just as much as we helped you."

"Yeah, not only did you fix my glitching, but you also fixed Chase and Adam's. You were definitely a big help to us!" Bree added.

"And there's no dull moment with you guys around. You are awesome friends." Leo piped in.

"We're your friends? Did you hear that Oliver? We're friends with a group of superheroes!" Kaz grinned.

"Yes, Kaz, I heard and did you forget we already are friends with a superhero? Skylar Storm?" Oliver asked, looking at his friend.

"Oh, but she doesn't have her powers anymore. If you think about it, she's technically just a normo like us now." Kaz pointed out.

Oliver was about to defend the girl he secretly was in love with, but Bree had interrupted. "It's okay guys. We're all flattered, really. But like Skylar and I talked about, you can still be a superhero even without powers."

"See? I told you!" Oliver said.

Kaz rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to go read some comic-books and play with my Adam action figures. The ones whose heads didn't pop off." He then walked over to the other side of the store.

Oliver sighed. "Ignore him."

"Will do." Bree replied. "Anyways, we're going to go now before Tasha freaks out a third time."

Just as the Davenport family was about to walk out of the store, Oliver put his hands up. "Wait!" The family turned around to stare at Oliver, confused. He grinned as he gestured to the merchandise. "Why don't you take some? It's of you, after all!"

Adam grinned as he walked over to the comic-books and action figures. "Don't mind if I do! I never pass up the opportunity to get free stuff!"

"That's no surprise considering you got a whole box full of nothing, but dirty gym socks one time." Leo stated.

"I use those for my puppet shows! The kids love them!" Adam exclaimed happily.

Chase looked like he was about to hurl. "Please tell me you wash your hands afterwards."

Adam thought for a moment and then he shook his head. "Nope."

"Gross, I am not touching any doorknobs ever again!" Bree yelled, disgusted.

"Not that this is a wonderful conversation about what's not even the grossest thing Adam's ever done, but we really should be going." Donald stated.

"Yes, I need a bucket I can throw up my lunch in. I wore a pair of those dirty gym socks." Douglas replied.

"Alright, let's go! Come on, Adam!" Bree exclaimed, ready to super speed back home.

"Coming!" He called out. "I just want one more action figure of me!"

Suddenly, a loud crash and the sound of people screaming was heard outside. The comic-book store and everything inside began to shake violently and everyone almost lost their balance. The sudden jolt stopped immediately after starting.

Bree looked alarmed. "What was that?!"

Chase frowned. "No idea, but it's coming from outside, that's for sure. I say we investigate."

"Like detectives? Ooh! Let me get my magnifying glass!" Leo grinned excitedly.

"Kaz! Get your butt over here! We have to help the Davenports find out what that noise and shaking was!" Oliver yelled.

"Do we have to?" Kaz whined.

"Yes!" Oliver made no hesitation to grab his friend's arm and yank him toward the door. The Davenports immediately followed as they all walked outside to see what was happening.

They were met with the sight of a giant spider-like robot causing havoc by destroying buildings and throwing cars everywhere. People were running around like ants, screaming and trying to avoid the damage.

"Look who has come to join the party! The bionic heroes I've heard so much about! It's about time! What do you think of my new creation? She's a beauty, isn't she?" A certain half-human, half-cyborg named Megahertz, who was sitting on top of the robot and the one controlling it, called out. He was the source of all the chaos that was occurring at that very moment.

"Well, I did say there might've been supervillains attacking the Domain and we had to stop them." Leo stated.

"I'm calling Tasha and telling her we might be a little late in coming home for dinner." Donald said, reaching for his phone.

Adam, Bree, and Chase paid no attention to their comments as they all got into a battle stance, ready to take action once again and stop yet another supervillain.

* * *

_And so begins another adventure for the Lab Rats, will Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo be able to defeat Megahertz's robotic creation and save the city all while making it home in time for dinner? _

_Find out in the next issue of 'Lab Rats'!_

_Not coming to a comic-book store near you since this comic-book is in fact not real. _

**The End.**

* * *

**And that ends the conclusion to Another Glitch, Another Adventure! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! Would anyone like a 'bonus' chapter where the Lab Rats battle Megahertz and his spider robot? If you do, keyword is 'Mighty Rats!'  
**

**See ya all next time on another story! :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Megahertz's Robotic Creation

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! A lot of you wanted the 'bonus' thirteenth chapter, so here you go! Enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Megahertz's Robotic Creation **

* * *

Kaz and Oliver watched anxiously as the four bionic siblings lunged into action to stop the giant robotic spider that was threatening the entire city. Bree sped around the streets, guiding people to safety and out of the path of danger. Meanwhile, Adam, Chase, and Leo wasted no time using their bionics to destroy the robot Megahertz was controlling.

Once all the people outside had been relocated, Bree sped back over to her two fathers and Kaz and Oliver. "It's too dangerous for anyone to be outside here right now." She told them. "You should go find somewhere safe to hide while we handle this."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Douglas exclaimed, retreating into the Domain.

"Be careful." Donald said, giving Bree an encouraging pat on the shoulder before following his brother into the comic-book store. Bree looked at Kaz and Oliver, expecting them to go into the store as well, but neither one of them moved a muscle. They were resistant on wanting to leave their friends behind.

"Aren't you going to follow my dads?" Bree asked.

"Why us? We can help you!" Oliver insisted.

Bree bit her lip, unsure. "I don't know. This situation kinda involves having powers. What can you do?"

Oliver had a confident grin on his face. "Trust me. Kaz and I have fought many supervillains without having powers. We'll think of something, I'm sure!"

"Well, okay. Just stay here and try to avoid any flying cars." At that moment, a car flew over their heads, barely missing them, and landing a couple feet away. "Like that." Bree said. "I have to go help my brothers. All I can say right now is good luck." With that, she sped away, leaving Kaz and Oliver to come up with a plan.

"Megahertz is a lot stronger now with that robot he has. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo may not be able to hold him off for long. There has to be a way we can defeat him." Oliver stated.

A light-bulb went off in Kaz's head and he immediately spoke up. "Aha! We just have to find the off switch!"

Oliver frowned. "An off switch, really? Look at that thing! Does it look like it has an off switch?"

"No . . . I guess we're doomed then." Kaz answered. Truthfully, he wasn't even sure himself.

Oliver didn't seem satisfied with his friend's answer. "Come on! Think, Kaz! We're comic-book geniuses! We have to have a solution to the problem!"

"Sorry, I'm not great with things that involve solutions or problems. Have you seen my math test scores?"

"Quit joking around, Kaz!" Oliver scolded. "We can't just be sitting ducks! We have to help our friends!"

No matter how much Kaz wanted to argue with Oliver, he knew that he was right. They couldn't sit here and do nothing. They had to help Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo.

"Fine, I'll think of a way out of this." Kaz then put his thinking face on. "Uh . . ."

"Ah!"

"Oof!"

"Ugh!"

"Ow!"

Oliver and Kaz looked up to see Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo slam into the wall of the Domain. They fell down to the ground in a daze.

"Guys! What happened?" Oliver asked, looking worried.

"We were picked up, thrown into the air, and then slammed into this wall. What do you think happened?" Chase responded, annoyed.

"I'm sorry. What was that? I wasn't paying any attention. I was busy thinking." Kaz stated.

"Seriously?!" Bree exclaimed, upset.

"It's actually quite the accomplishment for him." Oliver pointed out.

"Mommy, look at the pretty unicorns and rainbows!" Adam said, a far-away look in his eyes.

"Yeah, we're going to need a Plan B." Leo replied.

Adam laughed. "Ha! Giant robot spider!" He pointed to Megahertz's robot, which was advancing toward the four siblings.

Bree's eyes widened in alarm. "Look out!" She quickly pushed her brothers out of the way as the robot's mechanical arm smashed into the wall, destroying it completely.

"That was uncalled for." Kaz remarked.

"I don't think that's going to be in Wallace and Clyde's budget. The Domain might be wall-less for a while." Oliver stated.

"What's going on here?!" Donald exclaimed as he and Douglas stared wide-eyed at the lack of wall in the store.

"To put it bluntly, they're getting their butts kicked." Kaz responded.

At that moment, Wallace and Clyde walked out from the backroom to be met with the sight of no wall and a giant robotic spider terrorizing their store and basically the entire city.

"Our store!" Wallace exclaimed, horrified.

"It looks better than ever!" Clyde grinned. "I always wanted a more open space!"

"Well, it's definitely more open than ever." Douglas commented.

"Wallace! Clyde! Is there anything you can do?" Oliver asked.

Kaz nodded. "Yeah! They're getting pummeled out there!"

"Well, who is it that's pummeling them?" Wallace asked.

"Megahertz."

"Whoa!" Both brothers exclaimed at the same time. "No way!" "No can do!"

"Why not?"

"It's Megahertz!"

"Yeah! No one messes with someone like Megahertz!"

"Oh come on! What's so bad about Megahertz? He's just a half-human, half-cyborg with a giant killer spider robot and okay I see your point." Oliver said.

"Sorry, but there's nothing we can do." Wallace stated.

"But we do know someone who can do something." Clyde added.

"Who?" Kaz asked.

"Tecton." Wallace replied.

"Unfortunately, he is stuck at Mighty Med and can't come here right now." Clyde said.

"Because he got impaled with a stop sign again." Wallace finished.

"Well, that's just great!" Kaz exclaimed. "So, we really are doomed! I should probably go home and tell my mom I love her, but I can't because she's at some book club right now. Maybe I can call her or I'll just send her a text message. It doesn't need to be that sentimental, does it?"

"Wait! Tecton may not be able to help us defeat Megahertz, but that doesn't mean we can't defeat him." Oliver stated. "Wallace, Clyde, do you have any weapons in your store that we can borrow?"

"We still have the ray guns you used last time there was a battle here at the Domain." Wallace replied.

"You know, there seems to always be some type of battle here. Why is that?" Clyde asked.

"You know, I really don't know." Wallace responded. "We should add no battles to our sign of things people can't do in our store."

"Yes, I totally agree, that would really reduce the traffic in our store." Clyde said.

"You know, it really would." Wallace stated.

"Guys! Focus!" Oliver exclaimed. "We need those ray guns right now!"

"Geesh! Okay! He seems really tense, don't you think?" Wallace asked.

Clyde nodded. "Yes, he really should relax more." The two brothers then continued to talk to themselves as they went to get the ray guns.

"Douglas and I could go back to the lab and get some weapons from the weapons vault." Donald suggested.

"You have a weapons vault?" Kaz asked.

"Oh, that's right. You guys don't know that I have everything." Donald replied, grinning.

"Being a billionaire, I'm not surprised." Oliver stated.

"Come on, Donnie, we can have Bree speed us back to the lab so we can fetch some weapons and help the kids defeat this supervillain and his giant robot." Douglas said, grabbing his brother's hand and dragging him outside. Kaz and Oliver followed the two brothers.

"Hey, where's Megahertz?" Kaz asked, seeing the supervillain and his robot nowhere to be found.

"More importantly, where's his giant robot?" Oliver asked.

A battle-weary Adam, Chase, and Leo stood up and held onto each other for support.

"Even more importantly, where's Bree?" Donald asked, noticing the absence of the bionic girl.

Chase was one who spoke up. "We couldn't stop him. He took Bree and left."

"Megahertz kidnapped Bree?!" Douglas yelled. "Well, why didn't you stop him?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe you didn't hear me. I just said we couldn't stop him!" Chase exclaimed. "We tried, but there really wasn't much we could do. He picked up Bree and walked away, spider robot and all."

"We got the ray guns." Wallace said, walking outside with Clyde by his side. "Hey, where did the giant robot go?"

"It got up and walked away." Chase replied. "Haven't we already been over this?"

"Our sister was just kidnapped!" Leo exclaimed. "Why aren't we doing anything about it?!"

"Whoa, everything is so bright and neon-colory. Oh, hello talking zebra. Nice weather we are having today. It's so sunny and warm and peaceful. I'm so sleepy." Adam mumbled, half-conscious.

"That's why." Chase said. "Some of us are more knocked out than others."

"You three are in no condition to continue battling that thing. I suggest you rest and have someone else rescue Bree." Donald stated.

"What? Bree's my sister! I'm not keeping her in the hands of that fiend!" Leo yelled.

"Leo's right. We can still fight! I'm not going down just yet!" Chase sided with his brother.

"I like pancakes!" Adam piped up.

Donald sighed, knowing he couldn't convince them otherwise. "Fine, you three can go and rescue Bree, but we're coming as back-up."

"Yeah! We got ray guns so we're prepared!" Kaz exclaimed, accidentally activating one of the ray guns he was holding. A blue ray shot out into the sky, hitting a bird that was flying by, and causing it to fall to the ground. "Ooh, my bad!"

Oliver immediately took the ray gun out of his friend's hands. "I think I'll be the one handling this, thank you very much."

"He just roasted a bird with that thing so I'm out." Douglas said, backing away. Donald rolled his eyes and pulled his brother back.

"Well, good luck to you all." Wallace stated. "Clyde and I will be right here searching through our cash register and trying to find something that can pay for a new wall." The two comic-book store owners then walked back into the Domain.

"Okay, people, it's go time!" Oliver struck a pose, ray gun in hand.

"Uh, do we even know where we are going?" Leo asked.

"I do!" Kaz responded. "Megahertz most likely went back to his hideout. Oliver and I have been there before so we know where it is. Just follow us."

"Kaz is right. The Domain isn't far from where Megahertz's lair is. We'll be there in no time!" Oliver replied cheerfully. "To Megahertz's lair!"

And so the journey began for the Davenports and the two boys as they trudged along through the city toward Megahertz's secret hideout.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Megahertz's evil lair, Bree was standing inside a glowing red electric cage while the supervillain was over by his spider robot. A gas pump was attached to it, filling it up with gas.

"Your giant robot of terror runs on gas?" Bree asked. "Some scary supervillain you are."

"Hey! Quit being so judgmental! I can do whatever the heck I want! Do you have a giant robot that runs on gas? No!"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of their evil bed this morning." Bree remarked.

Megahertz scowled. "Quiet! Your incessant whining is giving me a headache!"

"Or maybe it's all that machinery imbedded into your face. Seriously, you look worse than that Krane dude my siblings and I fought."

Megahertz had had enough. "I said quiet or I won't hesitate to electrocute you and turn you into fried chicken!" He yelled, a ball of red electricity forming into his hand.

"Oh no! I'm so scared!" Bree mocked. "You're the least intimidating supervillain I've ever met. Considering I defeated you with a stop sign, twice, I'm not surprised."

"I still haven't forgiven you for that!"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Why did you kidnap me anyways? And more importantly, why were you attacking the city with a giant spider robot?"

"To answer your first question, I kidnapped you as pay-back for defeating me, twice. Also, because it will lure your brothers right into my trap and I can get rid of all of you. I don't need more heroes foiling my plans. I have enough of that with Tecton and the other superheroes at Mighty Med." Megahertz replied. "And to answer your second question, I'm a supervillain! Why else would I attack the city with a giant spider robot that I created?"

"That's your plan? Lame!" Bree exclaimed. "I know my brothers will come to rescue me and I know for certain that we will defeat you and your robot friend too!"

"As a matter of fact, I know for certain that Laura and I will defeat you first!" Megahertz retorted.

"You named your robot Laura?"

"Yes! What did I say about being so judgmental?"

"Someone seriously has anger issues and is in desperate need of a girlfriend." Bree said to herself.

"I can still hear you! Now be quiet!" Megahertz yelled.

"Hey! No one tells our sister to be quiet except for us!" A familiar voice shouted.

Bree turned around to see her family and Kaz and Oliver enter the lair. "Guys! You came!"

"Well duh!" Chase exclaimed. "Would we seriously leave one of our team members in the clutches of a half-human, half-cyborg?"

Bree smiled. "You never did give up on me, did you?"

"Well, you never did give up on us, so why would we give up on you?"

"You're right, Chase. Thanks."

"Not that this is a nice and touching reunion, but shouldn't we be stopping Megahertz right now and freeing Bree?" Leo asked.

"Kaz and I can destroy the electric cage she's trapped in. You three battle Megahertz and Donald and Douglas can be back-up." Oliver stated.

Douglas held up one of the ray guns, a grin on his face. "We've got your back, kids!"

"Oliver just said that you buffoon." Donald remarked.

"I know that! I heard him!" Douglas yelled. "Also, I am not a buffoon!"

"You think your puny little ray guns and bionic abilities can stop me? I have a robot on my side and what do you have on your side? Nothing, that's what!" Megahertz yelled as he got into his robot spider and powered it up.

"That's not true! We do have something on our side! Each other! We can stop you!" Leo yelled back.

"I'd like to see you try!" Megahertz controlled the robot's arm to grab onto Leo. Leo's arms and legs flailed around as he dangled in the air.

"Leo!" His siblings exclaimed.

"Don't worry guys! I've got this!" Leo threw a laser sphere at Megahertz, distracting him and causing him to let go. Leo fell down onto the ground while Adam and Chase ran over to help him up.

"Leo, are you okay?" Chase asked, concerned.

"Yes, but how do we stop that robot once and for all?" He asked.

"Any ideas guys?" Chase looked at his family for an answer, but they just shook their heads.

"Ha! There's nothing you can do to stop Laura! She's unstoppable!" Megahertz boasted.

"You must secretly be very lonely if you've named your giant robot Laura." Leo remarked.

"Be quiet and let me destroy you!"

Douglas attempted to shoot some lasers at Megahertz's robot, but they hardly made a dent in the contraption. "Well, I tried. We're officially doomed." He stated.

Kaz and Oliver successfully freed Bree from Megahertz's electric cage and she quickly joined her brothers in battle. That's when she noticed something was off.

"Hey guys, where's Adam?" Everyone looked around to see Adam had disappeared.

"Oh great! He left! We don't have time to go looking for him!" Chase yelled, annoyed. "Plus, we have no missing Adam posters right now!"

"I'm over here!" Adam exclaimed, waving at his family from his spot near Megahertz's robot. "And I found the off switch!"

Kaz smirked, looking at Oliver. "Told you there was an off switch!"

Megahertz looked at Adam, alarmed. "No! Don't you dare flip that switch!"

"Adam! Flip the switch!"

"No! Don't!"

"Do it, Adam!"

"Don't do it! Listen to me!" Megahertz protested.

"No! Listen to me! I'm your brother, Adam, and I'm telling you to flip that switch!" Chase yelled desperately.

Adam pondered what to do. Finally, he made his decision. "I don't usually listen to my brother, mostly because I don't know what he's saying half of the time, but if someone tells me to press a button or flip a switch, I do it. So, I'm listening to Chase and doing it!" Adam flipped the off switch and Megahertz's robot immediately shut down.

"No! Not my most precious possession! Not my Laura!" Megahertz moaned over the loss of his contraption.

"Now would be a good time to leave. This is just sad to watch." Leo stated.

"Not before we tie this villain up and have him locked and secured in Mighty Max." Bree replied. "Luckily, I still have those unbreakable ropes we used on Adam." She grinned, pulling out the ropes and super speeding around Megahertz, tying the villain up.

"Great work, Bree! Kaz and I will take it from here." Oliver said. "We'll have the security guards from Mighty Med come here and take him away."

"No problem." Bree responded. "I think I speak for everyone when I say I'm ready to go home." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Just as two security guards from Mighty Med teleported into the lair, the Davenports said their final goodbyes to Kaz and Oliver before walking out of Megahertz's hideout.

"You think mom will believe this story we have to tell her?" Leo asked his dad. "She's going to wonder what kept us so long."

Donald shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe Eddy has footage of this adventure too."

Bree turned to look at her brother. "Chase, I've been wanting to ask you this for a while, but by any chance, did you hear what I said when you were, you know, unconscious at Mighty Med?"

"You mean how much you need your brothers and that you secretly love us deep down?" Chase finished. "Yeah, I heard it all."

Bree looked shocked. "What? You did? How?"

Chase smirked. "Just because I'm dead, Bree, doesn't mean I still can't hear. And besides, it was all stored in my mental database."

Bree frowned, crossing her arms. "Stupid bionics! Do Adam and Leo know?"

"Yes." Both boys responded.

"Ugh! This is what I get for talking my feelings out!"

"Maybe next time you should stick to texting." Chase joked.

Bree rolled her eyes. She looked upset, but a smile slowly formed on her face. "Actually, I'm glad you guys know. At least it won't stay a mystery forever."

"To be honest, Bree, it never was a mystery to begin with." Chase replied.

Bree sighed. "Well, I guess it was nice to get it off my chest. However, if you mention this to any of my friends-"

"You mean Caitlin?" Chase asked.

"-I will speed you to a tropical island and leave you there!"

"A tropical island sounds nice." Leo commented.

"Did I say tropical island? Oh, I'm sorry, I mean Antarctica!"

"Perfect!" Adam exclaimed. "Chase can hang with the penguins!"

Chase scowled at his brother before looking back at his sister. "And if we're stuck in an avalanche, you're sure you won't come back to rescue us?"

"Nope!"

Chase smirked. "Sure, you won't."

Bree finally gave up. "Okay! I won't actually speed you to a tropical island or Antarctica and strand you there! Just don't tell anyone, got it?"

Chase pretended to zip his mouth shut. "My lips are sealed."

"Your lips are sealed?" Adam asked. "Awesome! They should be sealed more often."

"It's an expression, Adam!" Chase yelled, glaring at his brother. "My lips aren't actually sealed!"

"Aw, so does that mean you'll keep saying things I can't understand?"

"That's it!" Chase got ready to lunge at his brother, but Donald and Douglas managed to stop him in time.

"Whoa! Hey! Stop! No roughhousing!" They yelled, struggling to pull Adam and Chase away from each other before they ended up ripping their heads off.

Bree smiled as she turned to look at Leo. "You know how I know things are back to normal?"

"How?" Leo asked.

"Adam and Chase are fighting again and neither one of them is winning." Bree replied. Both siblings grinned as they high-fived each other.

And so another adventure has come and gone for the Davenport family. Everything was finally over and back to normal, well as normal as a family of bionic superhumans could be.

But evil never rests so there's no doubt the Lab Rats (and possibly the Mighty Med gang) will be facing another foe very soon.

* * *

**This story is officially complete! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! See ya next time! :)  
**


End file.
